There Is Only One Tree Hill
by MalloryJo
Summary: Two years after the season finale without the time jump. When the loss of an old friend brings the gang back together many friends move back to Tree Hill. Life seems to be getting crazier and crazier. Will the gang stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm going to get you for that!" Quinn yells chasing after Logan down the hall.

"You have to catch me first mom!" Logan laughs as he escapes out the back and down the stairs.

"Hey, get back here." She says as she looks out the door, but she doesn't see Logan anywhere.

"Logan! Where are you?" Quinn says getting worried with being so close to the ocean.

"Logan, come on I give up please come out." Then she sigh with relief when she recognizes an extra car in the driveway.

_Clay._ She thinks as she starts walking closer to the car.

"Psst, Wolverine I think she found us, run on the count of three, okay?"

"You got it dad."

"1, 2, 3" They both open their doors and head for the front door. Logan starts to fall behind when Quinn sees Clay scoop him up in one arm laughing the whole way to the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Quinn starts to run to catch up to her favorite boys.

As she climbs the stairs she hears her phone ringing inside. _Man, who could that be this early?_

"Ha ha, Mom we beat you." Logan calls from the couch with a comic book in his hands.

"Here Babe." Clay says handing her the phone, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hello." Quinn says smiling at Clay when he walks over to Logan tackling him on the couch.

"Hello, is this Quinn James?"

"Well, Quinn James Evans yes."

"Are you related to a Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott?"

Quinn's heart starts to beat faster. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, and No. My name is Bevin Mirsky. We met last year at Tree Hill City Hall. You gave me your number when I told you I went to Tree Hill High with Haley and Nathan."

"Yes, I remember. So what is the matter?" Quinn asked getting anxious.

"I need to contact Nathan." Bevin said choking on her words.

"Oh that's no problem. Here is his number." Quinn gave her their number still confused on why she needs to talk to Nathan.

"Is that all you need?"

"Yes, thank you so much. Have a good day."

"You too." Quinn gives Clay a look saying I need to talk to you and walks to their bedroom.

"So, who was that?" Clay asked curiously.

"Someone who needed Nate's number. But first why are you home so early? I thought you weren't getting back till Monday?"

"I couldn't be away from you that long so I took an early flight."

"Oh good I missed you." Quinn said leaning into Clay.

"I missed you too." Clay said taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Mom. I'm going to the park with Chuck and Chase, okay?" Jamie said leaning over the bed where Haley and Nathan were sleeping.

"Yes, that's fine. Be safe and thank you, for feeding Lydia, so we could sleep in today."

Haley said to her adorable son realizing how much he has grown up.

"Your welcome I was wondering if we could take her to the park too? So you can have the morning to yourselves too." Jamie said hoping his mom will except his offer. He been trying to prove he has grown up.

"Does Chase mind?" Nathan asked surprising Jamie.

"He said he doesn't mind."

"Then that would be great do you want me to pack her bag for you?" Haley asked finally opening her eyes looking at her son.

"No, I already did." Jamie said with a big smile.

"Oh you did, did you. Well, are we just that predictable." Nathan said looking up from Haley.

"No, just that tried." Jamie answered.

"Mama?" Lydia said walking into the room.

"Good Morning baby, do you want to go the park with Chase and Jamie?" Haley said sitting up to look at her already dressed daughter, giving a look to Jamie.

"Yes." Lydia said clapping her hands.

"Well, she is all yours little man."

"Yes! Come on Lydia. Bye, I love you guys." Jamie said grabbing Lydia and running out of the room.

"Love you." Lydia said climbing into Jamie's arms.

* * *

"Julian have you seen Davis's blue shoe?" Brooke asked looking under the couch.

"No, have you checked the boxes?" Julian asked from the kitchen with both boys waiting for their food.

"Yes, twice. What is this?" Brooke said pulling something out from under the couch.

"Julian. Have you heard from Sam lately?" Brooke said looking at the forgotten picture.

"Not since she called about the wedding." Julian said looking up at Brooke's face.

"I'm gonna call her." Brooke said picking up her phone, on her way out the door.

"No goodbye. Boys be careful your sister is in big trouble. Now let's get you guys to the sitters, so I can finish packing up the house."

Brooke gets in her car on her way to open Karen's Cafe. _Why hasn't Sam called in almost two years. _Brooke picks up her phone hitting call.

"Hello." The voice was so clear. Brooke couldn't believe how much she missed Sam.

"Sam." Brooke said like she did when She was about to ground Sam.

"Brooke?"

"Why haven't you called?" Brooke said jumping right into conversation.

"I'm sorry a lot has been going on." Sam said sounding like she was going to cry.

"I miss you. When are you coming to see your brothers?"

"You still want me too?"

"Of course. You are my daughter. When are you coming?" Brooke said getting excited about the idea of seeing Sam again.

"Can I come this afternoon?" Sam asked with eagerness.

"Yes, where do you want to meet, I have so much to tell you."

"Can we meet in the park?"

"Okay around 1 o'clock. I'll bring the boys. Sam I have to go, but please come we miss you."

"I will, I miss you too."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me bring Lydia, Chase." Jamie said jumping out of the car.

"Your welcome Jamie. Now I'll play with Lydia you guys go play." Chase was happy he got to play with Lydia while Chuck got to hang with Jamie.

"Okay." The boys were already gone by the time Chase got Lydia out of the car.

"Well, Lyddie, what do you want to do?" Chase said smiling at the little girl in his arms.

"Slide!" Lydia said pointing at the slide.

"Okay, hold on." Chase said walking toward the slide.

"Where did your brother and Chuck go?" Chase said setting Lydia down.

Lydia climbed up to the slide and slid down right into Chase.

"Ow." Lydia said standing back up.

"Oh I'm sorry Lydia, do you want me to catch you next time?"

Lydia shook her head saying yes. As she was heading back up to the top.

Chase then spotted the boys playing football with Andre and Madison.

"Chase, Chase." Lydia said warning him to catch her.

"Okay Lydia I'm ready." Chase said putting his hands out.

"Yay." Lydia said sliding into his arms giving him a hug.

"Okay, try it by yourself now." Chase said backing away to sit on the bench sitting next to another mom.

Lydia runs up the stairs to the slide bumping in to another little girl with blonde curly.

The girl looks at Lydia and smiles the biggest smile Chase has ever seen. Then hugs Lydia. "Lydia!" She yells.

Chase looks at the little girl there is something about her he recognizes.

Lydia looks at the girl once she lets her go. "Sawyer!"

The mother next to Chase stands up and walks over to the two girls.

Lydia looks up at her and reaches for her "Aunt Karen." She picks up Lydia looking around. "Who are you here with baby girl?" Chase looks back over to Lydia and sees the woman holding her and starts to walk over.

"Jamie and Chase." Lydia said with a smile.

"Sawyer, do you see Lily?" Karen asked looking over to her granddaughter.

"She's hiding over there near those football players."

"Lydia, where is Jamie?" Karen asked.

"Over there." She said pointing toward the boys playing football.

"Excuse me." Chase said walking up to Karen.

Karen turns around looking at Chase. "Yes."

"Chase" Lydia said reaching for his hand.

"Oh, hello." Karen said realizing he may not remember her.

"Hello, have we met?" Chase said recognizing her.

"Well, I sure hope so, you bought my club." Karen said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Mrs. Scott I haven't seen you since after graduation." Chase said embarrassed.

* * *

"Hey, Chuck do you see that girl Madison is talking to over there?" Andre asked.

"Yeah who is she?" Chuck said looking behind Andre.

"I don't know I have never seen her before."

"Jamie who is that girl Madison is talking too?" Chuck said walking over to Jamie.

"Yeah they keep looking at you." Andre added.

"Where?" Jamie asked looking around for Madison.

"There behind the tree." Chuck and Andre said in unison.

Jamie took a couple of steps forward to get a look at the mystery girl.

"No way!" Jamie yelled running towards the two girls.

Madison jumped giving a look to the girl as she started running toward Jamie.

They met halfway giving each other a hug before anyone else caught up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie said letting go of the girl.

"We are moving back to Tree Hill."

"Really?" Jamie asked noticing his friends surrounding him.

"Yes."

"Um, hello." Chuck said taking a step closer to the two of them.

"Oh, this is Chuck, Andre and Madison." Jamie said starting to introduce everyone.

"Hi I'm Lily." She noticed everyone looked confused still.

Jamie looked over to Madison who had a jealous look on her face.

"My best friend and cousin." Jamie said.

Madison's look disappeared and his friends took a step closer.

"Its nice to meet you guys." Lily said.

"So, who is all here?" Jamie asked

"Me, mom, Luke, Peyton and Sawyer."

"Where are they?"

"Mom and Sawyer are on the playground and Peyton and Lucas are shopping for a house." Lily answered.

"I'll see you guys later. Lets go find Aunt Karen." Jamie said grabbing Lily's hand pulling her away.

"She is his best friend?" Chuck said with his hand over his mouth.

"Hey, I'm just glad she is his cousin." Madison stated.

"Me too." Andre added before stealing the football from Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Quinn, Clay and Logan are coming over at 3 o'clock. What time do you think Chase will bring the kids back?" Haley asked Nathan while looking at the clock.

"I'm sure they are fine it has only been three hours. They probably found some friends to play with." Nathan said wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

"It's a good thing the kids are gone right?" Haley muttered while Nathan picks her up and sets her on the counter.

"Knock Knock." Brooke said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh god, get a room." She said laughing.

"Good morning Brooke." Haley said jumping down from the counter.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked still standing close to Haley.

"I'm on my way to get the boys, so they can see their sister." Brooke said nonchalantly, looking up at Haley and Nathan for their reaction.

"Wait their sister?" Haley busted out.

"I called Sam. We are meeting at the park in about an hour. I'm so excited." Brooke said with the biggest smile.

Haley wrapped Brooke in a big hug saying "Brooke that's great."

"Where are your kids?" Brooke said realizing the house was quiet.

"We have the morning to ourselves. Chase took them to the park." Nathan answered.

"Oh, well I will get out of your way. I just wanted to tell you the news." Brooke said letting go of Haley taking a step towards the door.

"Hey, Brooke we are having a barbecue tonight, if you can get ALL your kids here at about 3." Haley said giving Brooke a look.

"Okay, I will try." Brooke said walking out the door.

"Where were we?" Haley said jumping back on the counter pulling Nathan closer.

* * *

"So do you like this house?" Peyton asked leaning into Lucas.

"Not really, it just doesn't scream us." Lucas said putting his arm around Peyton.

"This next house is a surprise, put this on." Lucas said handing her a blindfold.

"This better be good." Peyton said tying the blindfold around her face.

Lucas led Peyton to the next house.

"Okay, take off the blindfold." Lucas said smiling.

"Oh my god." Peyton said looking up at her house.

"I think it screams us." Lucas said.

"I love it." Peyton said hugging Lucas tight.

"I think Sawyer would like a certain bedroom that needs a little red paint. How about you?"

"When can we get it?" Peyton asked eagerly.

"We already have it. I brought it two weeks ago, I figured we could rent it out, but now I have a different idea."

"Can we go see Brooke and Haley now?"

"Yes, of course." Lucas answered.

* * *

"Hey are you ready to see your sister?" Brooke said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah." Davis answered her kicking the back of her seat.

"What about you Jude?"

"I'm excited." Jude said clapping their hands.

"So am I." Brooke said looking for a parking spot.

"Okay, hold my hands." Brooke said walking her boys across the parking lot.

"I'm going to be over here on the bench, come when I call you okay."

"Okay Mommie." They said before running off.

_I wonder where Sam is. _Brooke said looking around.

Behind her Sam was walking. When Sam saw her she froze, bending down on one knee she said "Okay, be good and go play." Standing back up Sam pushed the stroller closer to where Brooke was sitting parking the stroller behind the bench before walking around to see Brooke.

"Mom?" Sam said standing a couple of feet away from the bench. Brooke shot up wrapping her in her arms, not wanting to let her go. When Sam began to cry.

"Sam whats wrong?" Brooke asked pulling away to look at her face.

"A lot." Sam said as she let's go of Brooke looking around for her little brothers.

"Where are the boys?" Sam asked Brooke, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"They are playing over there." Brooke said pointing to three little kids playing on the slide. Wondering who the little boy is they are playing with.

"So, whats wrong?" Brooke asked again.

"She left."

"Who left?"

"Rebecca. She just left. I came home and she was gone. All her things gone. No warning." Sam said looking at Brooke.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"I need your help." As soon as Sam finished her sentence the stroller behind them started to cry.

Brooke looks around to see if the baby's mother is around when she sees Sam reach over and pick up the pacifier putting it in the baby's mouth.

"Sam?" Brooke said looking startled. "Who's baby is that?"

"Its Rebecca's. This is my little sister." Sam said nodding to the six month old baby.

"Oh thank god, you almost gave me a heart attack." Brooke said with relief.

"Wait Rebecca left her with you?" Brooke added.

"I walked in and the neighbor handed me a note. It said

_Samantha,_

_I need you to watch over J.J. and Penny for me. I need to get away, I'm not sure if I'm coming back. There are papers on the kitchen counter naming you a sole guardian of them. I knew when I gave you up I wasn't ready to be a mom. Then you found me and I thought it would be different. You were there and you helped me with them, but then you went to college. I can't handle them. Take care of them._

_From, Rebecca_

And that's all she wrote. I haven't heard from her since."

"That's it. She left your sister with you?" Brooke said with shock in her voice.

"My sister and brother." Sam said correcting her.

"What? How could she do that? How long has she been gone?" Brooke asked turning herself towards Sam.

"I don't know. She left about a week ago."

"So, it's just been you your little sister and your brother?" Brooke said hinting towards the missing brother.

"About a month after I moved in she found out she was pregnant. That is why I lost touch I was stressed and Rebecca was barely ever home. I had to take care of J.J."

"So, where is he?" Brooke asked.

"He is playing on that slide over there." Sam said pointing towards the slide noticing he wasn't there anymore. "Wait." Sam said standing up looking around. Then Brooke yelled.

"Boys, look who is here." Without even taking her eyes off Sam, three little boys come running into sight.

"Sam!" Two little boys screamed as they reached the bench.

"Sam I would like you to meet your little brothers Jude and Davis." Brooke said taking Sam's hand.

"Hi." Sam said kneeling down in front of her little brothers.

"I'm Davis." The long blonde haired boy said hugging Sam.

"I'm Jude." The short brown-haired boy said hiding behind Brooke's leg.

"Mom, this is J.J. and Penny." Sam said reaching down and picking up the baby.

"I like your name what does J.J. stand for?" Brooke asked.

"Julian James Davis-Walker." J.J. said smiling.

"Sam named us. Rebecca didn't want too." J.J. added.

"Well, what does Penny stand for than?" Brooke said looking at Sam.

"Peyton Penelope Scott Davis-Walker." Sam said embarrassed. "The people who changed my life forever."

"Well, I like those names. Are you ready to go to Haley's?" Brooke asked with a sad face.

* * *

"Quinn! Hurry up! You have been in there forever. We have to get to Haley's." Clay yelled from the living room.

Quinn has paced in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes trying to process the positive stick in her hand. All Quinn could think is _I'm pregnant. I have to talk to Haley. Oh god what is Clay gonna think?_

"Mom? Are you ready?" Logan said knocking on the door. Quinn froze, she grabbed her phone and safely hid the package.

"Yeah bud. All be out in a minute." Quinn said fixing her hair in the mirror taking a deep breath.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom meeting Logan and Clay by the door.

"Remember Wolverine, never rush a girl, they will just take longer." Clay said smiling before Quinn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Lets go." Quinn said rushing them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Nathan do you think Chase will care that I invited Mia tonight she just got back from her tour?" Haley asked rushing around the kitchen want everything to be perfect for Sam.

"I don't think so it been a long time. If he does he is even better at holding a grudge than Brooke." Nathan said trying to get Haley to relax.

Haley goes to sit by Nathan waiting by the window watching for their guests.

"This was a perfect day, wasn't it?" Haley said looking up at Nathan.

"Yes it was and its about to get even better." Nathan said watching three cars pull into their driveway. Haley looks closely at the cars and takes off running for the door.

"Haley what is it?" Nathan said standing up. Haley runs outside right to the curly brunette standing with her arms open.

"Karen!" Haley runs into her arms and starts to cry. She hadn't realized how much she missed Karen since her mom died.

"Haley whats wrong?" Karen said still holding her tightly. Before Haley could spill her guts she needed to think. Pulling away she looked up at Karen asking "What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to move home."

That was all Haley needed to hear her life couldn't get much better. She smiled and hugged Karen again. But Haley spoke to soon looking at the last car again realizing she realizing it was the Comet. She turned around to see Lucas standing by Nathan holding Sawyer. She runs towards Lucas and hugs him with just as much force.

Meanwhile, Peyton was standing next to the second car talking to Mia.

"How was your tour?"

"It was good, but I think I gonna take a break for a few years." Mia said looking at Peyton afraid of her reaction.

"That is good because you have been on the road to much. Plus someone has not taken his eyes off you since you stepped out of the car." Peyton said with a smile nudging her head towards Chase.

"Oh really. I guess I should go deal with that then." Mia said giving Peyton a look saying we will see what happens.

* * *

"Mom, we're stuck." Jude said pulling on his car seat belt.

"I'll let you guys out in a minute when Sam and Penny are out of the car. Brooke said pulling into Nathan and Haley's driveway.

"Sam, can you handle those bags and Penny?" Julian asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, I got them." Sam said with an excited tone in her voice.

"Great that will be a lot of help I have a lot of bags to grab from the trunk."

Brooke put the car in park and unlocked the doors letting out her van full of kids. Brooke gets out of the car and notices everyone's heading inside. Crawling into the back of the car to unbuckle the three little boys when she hears someone walking up behind her, thinking its Julian she doesn't even bother to turn around. Then she sees a camera flash and shoots around.

"I think that's a nine on Lust Factor."

"Peyton!" Brooke yells crawling out of the car the three little boys following her.

"Hey, B. Davis. Whats going on?" Peyton asks with a sly smile on her face wrapping Brooke in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend. And buy a house."

"You're moving back?" Brooke asked loosening her grip on Peyton.

"It's about time, right?" Peyton said laughing noticing they were blocking the door to the car.

"Mom, can we go play?" Davis asked pulling on Brooke's shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Can you guys say hello to your Aunt Peyton first?" Brooke asked moving out-of-the-way.

"Hi." Peyton said waving to the three little boys.

"P. Sawyer this is Davis, Jude and J.J." Brooke said pointing at each boy.

"Hi." The three little boys said before running for the house.

"I thought you only had twins." Peyton said walking towards the house.

"I do, J.J. is Sam's little brother and the only way to bring Sam was to bring J.J. and Penny." Brooke said pointing to Sam, Mia and Penny.

* * *

Mia walked over to Chase with her stomach in knots. She hasn't talked to him in a couple of years.

"Hello."

"Hey." Chase said with his charming grin.

"I heard you bought Tric."

"That is right, how was your tour?" As Chase tries to lessen his nerves Chuck starts calling him.

"It was good, but I think I'm going to be staying around here for a while."

"Well stop by anytime and we can catch up, okay. Sorry I got to see what he needs." Chase said walking away. As soon as he was out of sight someone walks up behind her.

"Well that was epically pathetic."

_Who is that? Wait. Sam? _Mia turns around.

"What are you doing here? I thought you move away." Mia said wrapping Sam and the baby she was holding in a hug.

"I did, but I think I'm coming back." Starting to fumble with the bags she was carrying.

"Who is this?" Mia said taking the baby from Sam.

"This is Penny. My sister."

"Well, she is adorable."

* * *

"Haley, where are you?" Quinn yelled walking into the kitchen. Clay had already made his way to the backyard with a beer to find Nathan. Logan was playing football with Jamie, the guys, Lily and Madison. She sat in silence the ride to Haley's. Now all she needs to do is talk to Haley.

"In the bedroom." Haley yelled back as Quinn started up the stairs.

"Hey Quinn." Haley says getting up from the closet. "Quinn, whats wrong?" Haley asked looking at her sister's face. Quinn had rehearsed what she was going to say a hundred times on the ride over, but none of the words would come out.

"Quinn?" Haley said waving a hand in front of her face. Quinn broke out of her daydream.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn said letting all worry go and started to smile.

"Quinn, That is great!" Haley said hugging her. "What did Clay say?" Haley said closing the closet and pulling Quinn to her bedroom.

"I haven't told him." Quinn said walking in to a room full of people.

"Why haven't you told him?" Haley asked as the room grew quiet, everyone looking at Quinn.

"Told who, what?" Brooke asked sitting on the bed. Haley looks at Quinn and Quinn nods.

"Tell Clay, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Peyton said moving closer to the bed. "I'm Peyton."

"So, why haven't you told him?" Brooke asked.

"I just found out right before coming over here. I wanted to tell Haley first. But..." Quinn started to explain.

"But what?" Sam asked walking into the room with Mia.

"We haven't talked about having kids since Logan."

"Quinn he is gonna be happy." Haley said trying to reassure her.

"I know, it's just he has tried so hard to make up those lost years with Logan. I'm not sure what he'll say."

"Its time to eat." Karen said walking into the room looking at everyone's faces. "Who's pregnant?"

"How do you know that someone's pregnant?" Mia asked.

"I can just tell." Karen said laughing. "So who is it?"

"Its me." Quinn said raising her hand.

"Congratulations. Now who's ready to eat?" Karen said trying to get everyone out of the room stopping Haley. "Can I put in my two cents?" Karen asked handing Haley two pennies.

"Of course." Haley said smiling.

"By the look on your face I think you have something to tell."

Taking a breath Haley said. "Quinn's not the only one who is pregnant."

* * *

Everyone is sitting down eating their food when Skills, Mouth and Millie walk in heading to join everyone when Nathan's phone rings.

"Excuse me." Nathan said leaving the room.

Clay is telling everyone the story about Quinn, Haley and Taylor tackling each other into the pool. Then Nathan walks back into the room with an odd expression on his face.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"It was Bevin."

"Bevin Mirsky? Bevin." Skills asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what did she want?" Brooke asked.

"She had to tell me Tim died in a car accident."

"Wait. The pizza delivery guy?" Mia asked.

"That's awful." Karen said.

"Why did she call you?" Julian asked.

"She wants all of us to go to the funeral."

"Why is she handling that, they are divorced?" Quinn added in.

"She said his parents are on a cruise and don't want to come home and for Nathan."

"Why is she doing a funeral for you?" Sam asked.

"Not me Nathan. Their son Nathan."

"Nate and Tim were best friends in high school." Lucas started to explain.

"So he named his kid after you?" Millie asked.

"That is weird." Sam added.

"All of us?" Skills asked.

"Even you, Skills."

"When is it?" Mouth asked.

"Monday."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pulling up to the Tree Hill Cemetery Nathan took a deep breath. Over the last two days all he has thought about is how much he and Tim had drifted apart after he married Haley. He regretted that, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Are you ready?" Haley asked as Nathan was parking the car.

"As I am ever going to be. Jamie are you okay?" Nathan asked trying to get the attention off him.

"Yeah dad, but why couldn't Lydia come?" Jamie asked from the backseat.

"She is to little. Davis, Jude, and Sawyer stayed home too." Nathan answered.

"Plus, it was nice enough for Sam and Millie to offer. They are stuck at home with 6 babies." Haley added. "Time to go."

Nathan, Haley and Jamie slowly walked towards the small crowd gathering.

"Do you see Bevin?" Haley heard Brooke ask catching up behind them.

"No. Have you noticed something about the crowd?"

Brooke started to look around after Haley's question. "Everyone here went to Tree Hill."

"Did they not make any friends after high school?" Haley asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I see Bevin." Nathan said turning around.

"Do you think we should go talk to her?" Brooke asked.

"Wait, where is Jamie?" Haley asked looking at Nathan, Brooke and Julian.

"There he is." Julian said pointing to Jamie and a boy a little younger than Jamie, standing next to Bevin.

"That must be Nathan." Nathan said.

* * *

"Hi." Jamie said to the other boy. "I'm Jamie." Offering his hand.

The blonde haired boy looked up at Jamie. He was the first person that came over to talk to him other than saying I'm so sorry or you poor baby.

"Hi, I'm Nathan."

"Oh, your Nathan." Jamie said with a smile.

"Yeah why is that funny?"

"My name is James Lucas Scott and my dad is Nathan Scott."

"Your dad is Nathan Scott! He was an awesome basketball player." Nathan said loud enough for his mom to hear him.

"Hi, Jamie." His mom said joining their conversation. "You have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Hi, Aunt Bevin. My mom, dad, and Aunt Brooke are over there. They weren't sure if you wanted to talk to them."

"You know Nathan Scott?" Nathan asked his mother.

"He was your dad's best friend in high school. Why do you think we named you Nathan?"

"You never said he was Nathan Scott."

"Yes, we did. I have to give a speech why don't you guys go over there until I call you back." Bevin said starting to walk away.

* * *

"I think we should start heading to Tim's funeral." Peyton said standing behind Lucas, Karen and Lily.

"I guess its time to go." Lucas said standing up. Lily following.

"Bye Daddy." Lily said placing a flower down near Keith's headstone.

"Bye Keith, we love you." Lucas said putting his hand on the top of the headstone.

"I'll meet you guys there." Karen said still sitting on the ground.

"Come on Lily I'll race you." Lucas said as he started running.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I just need to be alone. Thanks Peyton." Karen said hugging Peyton.

"Come find us when your done."

* * *

"Hi Keith. Its been awhile. We miss you, so much. Lily is so big. She is just like you. I am living in Tree Hill now. I know, I know what happened to the professor. We're done. Andy wants to have more kids. I'm to old for more kids. No matter what you think. I have my two perfect kids and two perfect grandchildren and they each remind me of you. We will always love you. I will always love you."

* * *

"So you went to school with this guy?" Jenny asked

"Yeah we played on the same high school basketball team." Jake answered.

"But you guys weren't close?"

"No not really."

"Why are we here then?"

"Because its the right thing to do now, stop whining."

"Fine."

"Oh my god." Jake said looking at the blonde haired girl in walking front of him.

"What? Wait is that Peyton?" Jenny said with a smile on her face pointing.

"Umm, let's go this way."

"It is, isn't it? Oh this is great." Jenny said walking straight toward Peyton.

"Jenny! What are you doing? Get back here." Jake said trying to grab her arm.

"Excuse me." Jenny said tapping on Peyton's shoulder.

"Yes." Peyton said looking over at the light brunette haired girl.

"I think you know my dad?" She said smiling trying not to look at Jake.

"I used to know a lot of people here, how would I know him?"

"Can we make it a game?" Jenny asked with an excited smile.

"I guess so. What kind of game?"

"I ask you a question and you can ask me a question. When you can guess who my dad is I'll leave you alone."

"Okay, you start."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"When did I know your dad?"

"High School. Got any kids?"

"2. Did your dad graduate from Tree Hill?"

"No. How old are they?"

"My daughter is 5 and my son is about 1. Got any siblings?"

"3, they aren't my dads though, but he raises them. Its kind of a long story. Where are your kids?"

"My daughter is with a friend and my son is visiting my dad and my brother. Was I friends with your dad?"

"You could say that. How many serious boyfriends have you had?"

"About 4. So let me get all this right. I knew your dad in high school, but he didn't graduate from Tree Hill. I was friends with him. He has 4 kids, 3 of them not his, but your mothers right?"

"Thats all right so far. Do you still talk to any of them?"

"Well, Nathan is my brother-in-law, Julian married my best friend. I married Lucas and that would leave... How old are you?"

"About to be 13. Do you know who he is now?"

"Jenny? Your Jenny?" Peyton said with a shocked face.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Jenny said as Peyton hugged her.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Where is your dad?"

"Behind you." Jenny said hugging Peyton back. Peyton let go of Jenny turning around to see Jake a couple of feet behind her.

"Hey. She's not bothering you is she?" Jake said with a sheepish smile.

"My Goddaughter could never bother me."

"Your Goddaughter, huh? Well I guess you were the closest thing she had to a mother."

Peyton gave Jake a look like hold on a second. "Jenny there are some kids over there I know. Go talk to them." Peyton waited for Jenny to make it over to the group before talking to Jake again. "What happened to Nicki?"

"She would come and go every few months. She hasn't been back for about a year, so now my parents a moving they are giving me the house I thought it would be nice to come home."

"Jenny said you have four kids now?"

"I have Jenny, but Nikki had 3 more kids and she would just leave them with her parents. So when I got Jenny I would get them too."

"How old are they?"

"5, 4 and 1."

"So are they coming with you?"

"Yeah, I adopted them. Nikki put me on their birth certificates, even though I wasn't their father. I think she wanted me to be. She only gave a first and my last name, I chose their middle names."

"That's great. What are their names?"

"There's Jasper Lucas, Jason Scott, and Josephine Sawyer. Jenny, Jazz, Jase, and Joey."

"All J's, that sounds like Nikki."

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Mia said when they were walking toward the group.

"You're welcome." Chase said trying to keep it casual.

"Did you know Tim?"

"No he left Tree Hill before I got there."

"So why did you come then?"

"Because you asked me for a ride and a group gathering in Tree Hill is like begging for drama."

"Yes it does, but you didn't have to come just cause I asked you for a ride."

"Truth, I wanted to bring you."

"Oh just shut up and kiss already." Chuck said punching Chase in the stomach.

"Chuck!" Chase yelled after him.

"So, what's his story?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like why is he always with you?"

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm Chuck's guardian. He lives with me."

"Wait, why?"

"His mom is an alcoholic, and his dad was gone for a couple of years. So I was his big brother, like the program. About a year or so later his dad comes back. After a couple of weeks Chuck starts getting these bruises. One night I went to go talk to Chuck's dad and he was beating him. I beat him. That's why I was discharged. The courts got involved Chuck's mom was deemed unfit. I fought for custody instead of him going to foster care. He has been mine for about 2 years now."

"Wow. Look at you. You are a very different guy Chase Adams." Mia said reaching for his hand.

"I hope for the better." Chase said taking Mia's hand.

* * *

Bevin starts to speak. Everyone quiets down.

"Thanks for coming everyone...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Let me know what you guys think. Any ideas for what should happen next or characters that should be added or taken out? I don't own anything from One Tree Hill other than love for the show. Please review.**

Chapter Five

After the ceremony Bevin walks up to the group of kids talking by a tree.

"Hey, Nathan."

"Yeah mom?"

"Its time to head over to the High School tell everyone you'll see them soon. Everyone is invited for food and drinks."

"Aunt Bevin, why is it at the High School?" Jamie asked before she could walk away.

"It was the biggest place we could find."

"Oh." Jenny said. "That's cool. I get to see where my dad went to school."

Bevin looks over at the girl. She didn't recognize. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jenny Jagielski."

"Oh my, seeing all you kids makes me feel old."

"Jamie, Aunt Haley says its time to go." Logan said walking up to the group.

"Okay Logan. Aunt Bevin what time do we have to be at there?"

"Anytime after 12."

"Okay can we bring my little sister?" Jamie asked.

"All mine too?" Jenny said cutting in.

"Oh yeah that's fine. Anybody can come and check up."

"Have you told him?" Brooke whispers to Quinn walking towards their cars.

"Yeah, that's why we were late getting here. He was so happy he couldn't think straight. He took a wrong turn." Quinn said laughing at the thought.

"Are you waiting to tell Logan?" Haley asked walking up with Peyton.

"I'm not sure yet. We haven't really talk about it yet. I'm just happy he is so happy." Quinn said nodding towards the four men talking very seriously about something.

"What time is your dad getting here with Kade?" Haley asked.

"He should be here in an hour or two, but he has to leave right away. Derek is going to hang around for a bit though." Peyton said with an excited smile.

"It's only 10:30, so he will be here in time to go to the gym." Brooke said. "That's awesome."

"He has only been gone five days, but it feels a year."

"I can't wait for grandson to get here." Karen said joining the group.

"What does Kade stand for?" Quinn asked. "I am obsessed with baby names now."

"His full name is Keith Kincaid Scott. Keith after Lucas 'dad' and Kincaid is my dad's middle name." Peyton said explaining.

"So his nickname is Kade that's cute."

* * *

"Hey, Luke." Jake said walking up offering Luke his hand.

"Jake? Man what are you doing here?" Luke said passing his hand and giving Jake a hug.

"Same reason as you." Jake said pulling back.

"You moving back too? Where is Jenny?"

"She's waiting by the car we have to go get the others before going to the gym. Are you going we can catch up there. Okay?"

"Yeah man, it was great seeing you." Luke said watching Jake walk away.

* * *

"I'm glad your back." Haley said looking over at Karen in the passenger seat. "I missed you."

"We missed you too. So how far are you?" Karen asked when they were pulling up to a stoplight.

"10 weeks." Haley said looking in the rear view mirror at Lydia sleeping.

"Haley that's great. Are you excited?"

"Of course. It's just when I was pregnant with Lydia my mom had just died, now Tim died and you and Luke are moving home. With Jamie we were in high school, Nathan was in trouble with basketball, and I got hit by a car. Life just seems to get worse than better every time I am going to have a baby."

"Haley none of that has anything to do with you."

"I know it doesn't. What are you going to do now that you and Lily are moving back to Tree Hill?"

"I was think about opening another business." Karen said when the light turned green.

"What type of business? I have the Cafe, Chase has Tric, Peyton has Red Bedroom, Brooke is working on Baker's Man. I don't think there is much else left."

"I was think of an outreach center for young parents."

"What would it do?"

"There would be a daycare, free daycare for family and helping them get a job, graduate high school and college, pay bills and things like that." Karen said smiling at the thought of open a new business.

"All by yourself on do you have a business partner?"

"I have a couple of people in mind. Why?"

"I have looked for something new to work on since Millie has been managing the café, and Brooke is in the middle of moving and setting up Baker's Man across the street. Am I one of those people?"

"Yes. I was would love to be in business with you, Haley. I have one other person I think will want to be involved though too." Karen said as the were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Really, who?" Haley said pulling into a parking spot.

"Jake. Do you think he would want to help? Plus from what Peyton told me he needs the daycare." Karen said laughing.

"I think Jake would love to help, he gave up a lot for Jenny. I think a lot of young fathers should look up to him.

* * *

"Julian, I know what time to be at the gym. I just want to show Sam something, just pick up the kids and we'll meet you there okay."

"Okay, I was just reminding you. I'll get the boys and will be on the way." Julian said realizing calling Brooke three times to tell her the time may not have been a good idea.

"I love you, but its girl time now. See you at the school." Brooke said hanging up the phone looking over at Sam.

"Can he do anything without you?" Sam said laughing.

"Yes, he directs a television show by himself."

"About your live, which he added himself into. So where are we going anyway?"

"To my house."

"Um, Brooke I don't think your old enough to be forgetting where you live. The house is that way." Sam said point to the turn Brooke had drove past.

"No my new/old house. Julian and I have been in the middle of moving for the last two years. Now that Baker's Man and Julian show is at a good point we decided to finish moving in." Brooke said pulling up to her old big white house with the red door.

"You grew up here?" Sam asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, I told you I would get a house with a white picket fence." Brooke said getting Penny out of her car seat. "Would you like to go inside?"

Sam shook her head yes. She was amazed by how pretty the house is.

"It has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms." Brooke said showing her the boy's room. "I had Julian add another bed for J.J. and down here is Penny's room."

"You got Penny and J.J. rooms here." Sam said feeling like she was going to cry.

"Your room is downstairs we have built a little apartment down there to rent out, but you can have it."

"Why did you do all this?"

"I knew you would come back eventually."

"Mom, why is there a big bed in here too?"

"Julian and I are in the middle of fostering a little girl."

"Really, How old is she?"

"She is almost 5. Her name is Rosalie."

"Your sure us living here won't mess anything up with her?"

"No, I told the social worker about you and the kids the other day. She said we are a stable, loving family and long as we have the room and attention for her everything will be okay."

"When is she coming?" Sam asked excited for another sister.

"In a couple of days."

* * *

"Dad!" Peyton said running towards her dad and brother.

"Hey, baby." Larry said wrapping Peyton in his arms. "How are you? Did you find a house?"

"I'm fine and yeah Lucas bought me a house." She answered smiling. "It has a very nice red bedroom."

"Hmm. Wait really?"

"Yeah, its great."

"Papa!" Sawyer yelled from Lucas arms.

"Hey, Peanut whats up?" He said taking her from Lucas.

"I got to play with J.J., Jude, Davis, Penny and Lydia all morning it was so much fun. Millie and Sam took us on a tour of a safari. It was awesome. But where's Kade?"

"Where is my baby?" Peyton said noticing she hasn't seen him yet.

"He is right there." Larry said pointing to the little boy with a man holding.

"Who is that?" Sawyer asked getting down from her grandpa's arms.

**To be continued**

***Who do you think the man is holding Lucas and Peyton's baby?  
Tell me you guess' and we'll see who is right.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas turned around as the man started to walk towards them.

Lucas and Peyton started running towards their son and the man. Peyton picked up her son when they got to them.

"What are you doing here, Coach?" Lucas said smiling wrapping the old man in a hug.

"I thought it would be a good time to come visit."

"It took you this long? Have you seen Jamie yet, you won't believe how much he has grown?"

"I got here around the same time your dad did, little lady, I saw your father and this little boy." Whitey said pointing to Kade in Peyton's arms. "He looks just like you when you were a baby."

"Aww, baby you look like daddy." Peyton said bouncing Kade up and down.

"I remember the first time I saw you, you were a couple of months old and your mom was opening the café. It was opening day, I walked in to see Keith and Karen sitting on the counter holding you in her lap. If hadn't known who your father was I could have sworn it was Keith."

"You'll have to tell that story to Karen, Whitey." Peyton laughed even more when Sawyer, Larry and Derrick joined them.

"Are you coming to Tim's... the gym?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, don't you think I have spent enough time in that gym?" Whitey said sarcastically.

"Please come. I'm sure Nate and Haley will throw a fit if they hear you were in town and didn't come to see them. Plus, Karen is going and Jake is moving back to town too." Peyton said grabbing Whitey's hand.

"Only if you guys give this old man a ride."

"Great, Lucas get the comet."

* * *

_Ring ring ring_

"Sam can you get the phone? I'm dressing the boys." Brooke yelled down the hall to Sam.

"Yeah!" Sam said picking up the phone next to Penny's changing table. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kamryn Fleischer from the North Carolina Department of Social Services. Is this Brooke Davis?"

"No, this is her daughter. Do I need to go get her?"

"Well, I'm in a rush, but my assistant did call to make sure Brooke got the date change of Rosalie's drop off, right?"

"Umm... If the date is Thursday then yes."

"Oh no. The date was changed to today, I am on my way to drop her off now. Do you have anything ready?"

"Brooke has been ready for this little girl for weeks. Um... how far away are you?"

"I'm about 5 minutes away. It will be a quick process of dropping her off."

"I will tell my mom. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. By the way she is excited about having other kids to play with. She has been in group homes for the last couple years."

"Those were always the worst."

"Are you going to be around Rosalie a lot?"

"Yes. Most likely."

"Good I think she will like you. See you really soon."

"Yeah." Sam hung up the phone. "Mom!" Sam yelled running into the boy's room.

"Sam, What is it?" Brooke asked standing up finally done dressing the three little boys in matching different colored polo shirts and khaki shorts with black converse shoes.

"That was Rosalie's social worker. She is on her way here with Rosalie."

"Now? I thought it was Thursday? Oh no, nothing is ready. Sam, how much time do we have?"

"Mom, relax everything is fine. We have about two minutes. I'll get Penny and Dad and you get the boys into the foyer."

"Okay its a plan. Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said turning back around.

"Put Penny in that pink shirt and tights and khaki skirt and sandals."

"Okay."

* * *

"Clay! Logan! Lets go." Quinn yelled from the doorway getting an odd sense of déjà vu.

"We're coming mommy." Logan said all dressed up.

"Yeah, we're coming." Clay said sarcastically kissing Quinn on the head and putting his hand on her stomach.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you think that, Wolverine?" Clay answered.

"You put your hand on Mommy's stomach like people do to Mommy's that are going to have a baby?"

"What would you say if you were going to be a big brother?" Clay asked.

"You are having a baby! I can't wait to tell Jamie!" Logan yelled running to the car. "Are we going?"

Quinn smacked Clay's arm. "I didn't think he would noticed this fast."

"Well I guess it was a good reaction then." Quinn said walking out the door.

* * *

"I'm glad Bevin took Chuck." Mia said as they were making their way to the couch.

"Me too." Chase said taking a off his shirt. "We have a couple hours before we have to be at the gym."

"Thats plenty of time." Mia said laughing taking off her shirt too.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Brooke said looking at her family sitting in the living room.

Sam, was on the chair wearing her dress from Peyton's baby shower. She looked so beautiful holding Penny in her pink princess shirt and khaki skirt and shoes with her bright blue eyes, two curly light brown pigtails and her two front teeth coming in. Julian was pacing behind the couch, he was just as worried as Brooke was. The boys were wearing khaki shorts and black converse shoes. Jude was in a purple and white striped shirt sitting on the end of the couch closest to Sam. Davis was in the middle wearing a hunter green and white striped shirt. J.J. was sitting on the other end wearing a royal blue and white shirt. Each boy was sitting quietly playing with their leapsters they had gotten a couple of days before.

_Knock knock_

Brooke walked to the door. Julian right behind her. Sam had walked to the archway in the foyer to get a peak at her new little sister, telling the boys to put away their leapsters in the process.

"Hello?" Brooke said opening the door getting unbelievably nervous.

"Hi, its great to see you guys again." Kamryn said stepping in the doorway.

"You too." Julian replied.

"Rosalie is grabbing her bag from the car. Now from what your daughter has told me. My assistant never called you?"

"Not to my knowledge." Brooke answered.

"Well, are you sure you are ready for her?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like to see her room really fast?" Brooke offered the social worker.

"That would be lovely." Kamryn answered stepping inside.

"Follow me." Julian said waving her towards the hallway.

As Kamryn walked away Brooke looked back towards the door to see a little girl struggling up the walkway with a small suitcase in both hands. Brooke walked out to help her.

"Hi sweetie, can I help you with that?" Brooke asked bending down in front of the little girl.

"Thank you." The little girl answered in a soft voice.

"You can come sit down inside." Brooke said trying to get the girl to relax a little. The little girl followed. "What do you like to be called?"

"Huh?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Your name is Rosalie, do you like being called Rosalie or Rose or Rosie?" Brooke asked.

"Rosie." She said sheepishly.

"I'm your new sister Sam and this is your other sister Penny. She will share a room with you." Sam said looking at the blonde haired girl with hazel eyes.

"Boys can you say hi to your new sister?" Brooke said getting the boys off the couch, while Rosie sat down in the chair.

"Hi, I'm Davis." Davis said giving the girl a hug.

"I'm Jude." Jude said waving from behind Brooke's leg.

"I'm J.J., your pretty." J.J. said walking over to stand next to the chair and Sam.

"Hi."

Julian and Kamryn re-entered the room.

"Rosalie, this is Mrs. Brooke and Mr. Julian, they will be your new mommy and daddy, while you are here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"They have set you up a really nice room for you. I will be back later to check on you." Kamryn said hugging the little girl and walking out the door.

* * *

"I want everyone to behave while we are here. Now Jenny, make sure they stay in the gym and that goes for you too. Don't go anywhere without telling me." Jake said before he unloaded his car full of kids.

"Got it." Jenny said opening the passenger door.

Jake opened the minivan door to let out the two little boys and get Joey out of her car seat.

"Jazz, Jase grab Jenny's hand." Both boys obey their dad each grabbing their sisters hand to start walking across the parking lot.

"Daddy?" Jase asked.

"Yeah, Jase?"

"You went to school here?"

"Yeah."

"It's so big." Jazz added when they walked into the gym.

"Daddy played basketball in here." Jenny added.

"That's so cool." Each boy said before running off to play. Jenny hugged her dad and went to talk to Jamie and Chuck. Jake could tell she already liked being here.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake looked over to his baby girl in his arms and couldn't believe Jenny was even younger than Joey the last time he had been in this gym. Looking around Jake noticed Haley and Bevin setting up a small play pen for the littler kids.

"May I put her in there?" Jake asked Haley motioning to Joey.

"Of course. Who is this?" Haley said putting her arms out to hold Joey.

"This is Joey. My daughter."

"Your daughter?" Haley said smiling as Jake handed her over.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'm sure Peyton will tell you all about it later." Jake said hugging Haley.

"I'm sure she will too. Hey, Karen wanted to talk to you."

"Karen..." Jake said scanning the gym. "where is she?"

"She was just here." Haley said noticing she wasn't there. "Bevin have you seen Karen?"

"She said she was going to look around." Bevin answered putting the last piece of the play pin together. "I think she headed towards the library."

"Thanks." Haley said turning back to Jake. "I'll watch her while you go find Karen."

"Thanks Haley. Can you watch those two little boys and Jenny too?" Jake said smiling.

Haley tried to hide her surprise. "Sure."

* * *

"Don't go far Wolverine." Clay yelled after they were sitting down next to Haley and Nathan at a table.

"Who is this?" Quinn said starting to play with Joey.

"This is Joey."

"Joey? Like Joseph?" Quinn asked.

"No Quinn like Josephine." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Why do they call her Joey then?" Quinn asked not noticing someone walking up behind her.

"Jenny, whose idea was it to call her Joey?" Haley asked Jenny, who was standing behind Quinn making her jump.

Jenny smiled. "It was my idea, my best friend's name was Joey."

"Was Joey?" Quinn pushed.

"Yeah, he died a few weeks before Joey was born."

"Oh, Jenny I sorry. How did he die?" Haley asked setting a hand across the table for Jenny to hold. Jenny took Haley's hand and smiled with a small tear in her eyes.

"A car accident. We had just won our championship soccer game, his dad was driving leading the team to the after party when a car ran a red light and rammed the side of their car. Me and dad were right behind their car. Dad jumped out and pulled Joey and his dad out of the car, Joey died on the way to the hospital."

"Jenny I'm really sorry. Did they get the driver?" Quinn asked now interested in the story.

"He went to jail for drunk driving, and for Joey's death."

* * *

"Jamie! I got something to tell you. Come here." Logan said running over to the group of older kids playing basketball.

"Time out." Jamie said taking the ball from Chuck knowing as soon as he walked away he would start playing. "Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Guess what my mom and dad just told me." Logan said starting to bounce with excitement.

"Logan, calm down. What is it?" Jamie said placing his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm going to be a big brother like you!"

"Aunt Quinn is going to have a baby?" Jamie said making Logan sit down on a bench.

"Yeah, when do you think it will be here?"

"Not for a while, little man."

"Like in a few weeks?"

"No like in a couple of months."

"Oh." Logan said a little disappointed. "Well what do you think it will be?"

"I have a boy and girl cousin, it doesn't matter to me. What do you want?"

"A boy I can read comic books with, or a girl so Lydia can have a friend. I don't know, but I'm excited."

"I can tell. Make sure you tell Aunt Quinn that."

"Why?" Logan asked looking over at Jamie.

"It will make her feel better, my mom was scared to tell me about Lydia, but I love Lydia and would love another little sister." Jamie said smiling at the thought.

"Not a brother?" Logan asked standing back up.

"I got you and Kade." Jamie said starting to stand up. Logan hugged Jamie knocking Jamie back down on the bench. "I love you too, little man."

* * *

"Okay, boys climb in the back." Julian said climbing in after them to buckle them in. "Brooke are you driving or am I?" He said climbing back out.

"You are. I want to sit in back with Rosie. Sam when you're done putting Penny in you can sit in front."

"Well this is a once in a lifetime chance in this car." Sam said sarcastically jumping into the passenger's seat.

"You want to sit next to me?" Rosie asked with a little smile spreading on her face.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Rosie's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to come to this? I mean me and you can stay home and relax today."

"Please, can I go? I really wanna go." Rosie started to plead with Brooke.

"Of course sweetie. I was just asking. I like your dress."

"Its purple my favorite color, but I wanted my hair braided, Ms. Kamryn didn't know how though. Do you know how?"

"I do, I can do it when we get to the gym." Brooke answered smiling at how fast the little girl had warmed up to her, when she hears Julian mumble something and she kicks his seat.

"Ow." Julian mumbles again making Sam laugh.

"Mom, did I tell you I have a job interview here Monday."

"No, you didn't what for?"

"For teaching english. Apparently they haven't been able to keep a teacher since Haley." Sam laughs a little more.

"Is your principal still there?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if she is I doubt I will get the job."

* * *

"Luke we have to register Sawyer for kindergarten soon." Peyton said as the were walking into the gym.

"Can we do it tomorrow? Sawyer hand." Lucas said taking his daughter's hand while crossing the street.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Brooke and Haley though. Do you think we should bring Sawyer or see if your mom will watch her and Kade?"

"You know she will watch Kade and Sawyer."

"Whats kinnergarin?" Sawyer asked when they made it into school.

"School, baby." Peyton said placing her free hand on Sawyer's curly blond hair.

"I get to go to school?" Sawyer asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"School is cool." Peyton and Lucas look at their little girl confused.

"Sawyer what do you know about school, you have never been to one?" Lucas asked.

"Lily told me stories about a school that had a person dress up as a raven at basketball games. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, that's funny. You know what else is funny?" Peyton asked.

"No, what Mommy?"

"This is that school and me and Daddy went here, so did Nanny Karen and Papa Keith."

"Really? That's even cooler."

* * *

"Ms. Roe there you are. Haley said you were looking for me?" Jake said finding her sitting on a bench in a hallway.

"Oh, Jake you scared me. It's Karen, remember?" Karen said jumping a little.

"Sorry, may I sit?"

"Sure. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, first what are you planning to do now that you are living back in Tree Hill?"

"I have to register my kids for school this week, then I have to find a daycare for Jase and Joey and I need to get a job."

"I have an offer for you?" Karen said trying to think everything through one last time.

"Yes?"

"I am thinking of opening a new business and was wanting to know if you would like to go into business with me?"

"What type of business?"

"I was thinking of opening a daycare, but it would have a center for young parents to help them in life."

"You once told me 'I know how hard it is to ask for help, but sometimes its okay to have someone give you a hand.' I would love to. I want to be that person for someone else. I have loved Jenny since before she was born and if I can help other people have a better life and not have to struggle like I did where Nikki is involved it makes it worth it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Time jump two months from the beginning of summer to the first day of school.**

"Sam I have something to show you outside." Brooke yelled down the hall. "Julian can you finish getting Penny ready? We have to leave here in ten minutes."

"Yeah, babe." Julian said walking into the hallway three little boys running down the hall in front of him, setting down the little girl. "Hear that kids you have ten minutes find your shoes and go sit by the front door."

"Okay daddy." They answer running off into different rooms.

"Yeah mom?" Sam said handing Penny off to Julian, kissing her on the head. "See you later sweetie."

"Follow me please." Brooke said grabbing Sam's hand pulling her outside. "You can open your eyes now."

Sam opened her eyes to see a new silver Honda Pilot. Sam smiles and looks at Brooke. "You got me a car?"

"Well you're gonna need a way to get to work at that new job you got, plus I need someone to do the shopping." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Thanks mom. Now how many does it fit?" Sam asked giving Brooke a hug.

"8. So you can drive or we can all jump in my big monster car."

"Yeah your car is kind of huge. Shoot, look at the time I have to go. Are you sure you can handle taking everyone to the opening?"

"Sam, I have everything under control. Go to work."

"Fine, I love you. Tell dad thanks for me. I hope Rosie has a nice day at school." Sam got in her new car and once she was out of the driveway Brooke yelled. "Kids! If you are not in the car by the time I get your baby sister I'm leaving you with Granny Sylvia."

Then she can hear them yelling from inside. "No! We're coming!" Four little kids come running out of the house.

"Boys in back girls in front." Julian said following out behind them handing Penny to Brooke. "Why do you have to use my mom as the threat? Your mom is just as bad."

"They like mine better though. Have a good day at work." Brooke said giving Julian a kiss.

"Have a good day at school Rosie. And boys you better be good for Aunt Haley and Aunt Karen."

* * *

"Nathan do you think I'm showing?" Haley said looking in the mirror.

"Umm hold on." Nathan said setting down his toothbrush, walking over and wrapping his hands around her. "You are definitely showing."

"I guess I should tell everyone then huh?" Haley said making a face at Nathan in the mirror. "Or I could try to hide it awhile longer. I mean I did so well this summer."

"Haley you are almost 4 months pregnant. Do you really think Quinn will be mad about this baby?" Nathan said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Not really, but she finds out what she is having today."

"Do you want to tell everyone today at the guess the gender party?" Nathan said walking to the closet to put on a shirt.

"Yeah, I guess it would be best to tell everyone at once. Hey Nate, can you take Jamie to school I want to get to the opening early with Lydia and help Karen. I think you should tell him too. That way he doesn't get mad tonight."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"J-man get in the car." Nathan said walking out of the house looking over his shoulder to see Jamie playing basketball in the driveway.

"Coming Dad." Jamie said grabbing his backpack and the basketball.

"So, me and Momma wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Jamie said not looking away from the window.

"About Aunt Quinn's baby's party tonight."

"What color are you going to where? I'm going to go pink because I think Aunt Quinn would like a little girl."

"I don't know yet Jamie. I wanted to tell you about what we are going to tell everyone tonight."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked confused.

"Well, can you keep a secret until tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom is going to have another baby." Nathan said looking over at his son staring at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

"I think its great. I hope it's a girl. So would Lydia, I don't think she would do good with a baby brother. When do we find out what it is?"

"We find out in a couple of weeks. So you are happy about this?" Nathan said pulling up in front of the school.

"Yeah, dad its great and tell Momma that too." Jamie said opening his door stepping out of the car.

"Just remember its a secret until the party tonight."

"Okay dad. See you after school." Jamie said closing her door. Then Nathan's phone rings. Jamie hold on.

* * *

"Hey Chase." Mia said walking into Tric sitting down on a bar stool.

"Where have you been for the last couple days? You just went awol." Chase said looking at Mia who looked like she was about to get sick.

"I have the flu or something I have been getting sick a lot the past couple days."

"Oh well I have just the thing then."

"Chase I don't think one of your creations are going to help now." Mia said already shuttering at the thought.

"Just try it." Chase said sitting down a cup in front of her.

"Okay." Mia took a deep breath and took a drink of the cup. "What is this? Ginger Ale?" She asked surprised.

"It helps great with sickness. Would you like some crackers or something?" Chase asked when he heard her stomach growl.

"That would be nice." Mia answered. "So where is Chuck?"

"Oh, he left with Bevin and Little Nathan earlier they wanted to go out and eat before school." Chase answered setting down some crackers in front of Mia.

"That's cool. I hope this flu will go away soon. I feel horrible."

"Well, you still look gorgeous."

"I guess I better go to the doctors or something." Mia said a couple of hours later still feeling sick, but not wanting to leave. "But I don't think I can drive feeling this way."

"I can take you." Chase offers walking over to help Mia catch her balance.

"You don't have to."

"I want too." Chase said grabbing the keys. "Your car or mine?"

* * *

"Logan, Quinn its time to go." Clay said grabbing the keys, when he hears them moving to the front room.

"So when I get home after school we will be having a party for the baby, where we have to wear pink or blue to say what we think the baby is and at the end you will tell us?" Logan asked trying to get everything straight.

"That is right. We turned it into a game. Isn't that fun." Quinn said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Yeah I guess, but I just want to know. Will you tell me first?" Logan asked picking up his backpack.

"Okay, How about this when we go to tell everyone we'll tell you and you tell everyone." Clay said pushing him towards the door.

"Okay, dad." Logan said running out the door.

"Come on. We are late for the appointment." Quinn said walking out behind Logan.

"Oh really I didn't notice." Clay said rolling his eyes locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Jenny I promise it will be fine." Jake said buckling in Joey.

"That is easy for you to say you're not going to a new school." Jenny said climbing into the car.

"No I'm not, I'm just a single dad who has been talked about a lot in this town because I was a teenage dad. Now everything will be fine you are going to make me late for the opening. Buckle up and I'll drop you at school."

"Okay, but can you call Jamie and have him wait for me. I don't want to walk in by myself."

"Sure, why not. Remember tonight we have Quinn's baby shower party." Jake picked up his phone and called Nathan.

"Oh yeah. Are you excited about the opening?" Jenny said once he hung up the phone.

"And nervous. Karen, Haley and I worked so hard on the set up this summer. We just want everything to go perfect;y."

"It will. You already have a lot of people interested in the work you will do for this little town." Jenny said as they pulled up to the school. She looked out the window and found Jamie waiting by a tree and smiled when he saw her.

"Bye baby girl." Jake said when she climbed out of the car.

"Bye dad. Bye boys. Bye Joey." Jenny said looking in the backseat of the car. The boys both asleep still and Joey drinking a bottle waving goodbye. "Hey dad." She said right before she closed the door. "I'm sorry for being a pain this morning. You're a great dad, sometimes I just forget how good I have it and how lucky they are to have you." She said pointing to the backseat.

"Thanks baby. Have a good day." Jake said as she closed the door and turned around to find Jamie right behind her.


	9. Story Questions

Quinn and Clay's baby name options. Which one do you like?

- Ryder

- Phoenix

- Ryan

- Wyatt

- Sarah (After Logan's mother)

- Elena

- Charlotte (Charlie)

- Kiley

Should Mia and Chase be pregnant?

- Yes

- No

Tell me your thoughts either by review or private message.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Jamie, were you listening?" Jenny said walking up to him.

"Not if you didn't want me too." Jamie said as they started to walk towards the school, smiling a little.

"Stop it." Jenny said pushing Jamie to the side.

"No it was cute." Jamie said bumping her back. Both of them laughing when they tripped over a rock, landing side by side on the ground.

"Why are you guys laying on the ground?" Lily asked walking up towards the school. Jamie and Jenny just laid there and looked up at her.

"We tripped." Jenny said.

"Well, why don't you get up? Hey, Madison's pulling up." Lily said laughing. "Are you guys ready for the opening today?"

Jamie got up, then putting up his hand to help Jenny up. They wiped off their pants and Jamie handed Jenny her backpack.

"Thanks." She said still laughing a little at their fall. Jamie laughing too.

"I'm excited. I wish we could be there though." Jamie said as Madison reached them.

"Be where?" She asked.

"At our parent's center's opening." Jenny answered.

"We should be there." Lily said with a weird smile.

"Yeah you should." Chuck said from behind them making them all jump. "I mean its only the first day of school what would we miss."

"You want to ditch school?" Jenny asked.

"Well why not its a great way to start 6th grade. I mean we're in junior high, none of the teachers know us here we can leave now."

"Chuck I don't know about this." Madison said shaking her head.

"Well I want to go to the opening." Lily said walking over to stand next to Chuck.

"Me too." Jenny said grabbing Lily's hand. "Jamie are you going to come?"

Jamie thought for a minute. "Yeah, but we have to come back right after okay?" He said walking towards them.

"Jamie, your parents are going to be so mad. All of them are." Madison said still standing her ground.

"Hey Madison, you never saw us." Chuck said leading the way towards the opening.

"You are going to get in trouble." She yelled to them when they were almost out of sight.

* * *

"I think that's it." Karen said looking at Haley and Jake hanging up the grand opening sign. Then Jake's phone started ringing.

"It's the school. I wonder what she could have done already." He said to Haley and Karen laughing a little. "Jake Jagielski. Really? Yeah. Who with? No that's okay I think I know where she is. I can tell them if you want they are standing next to me. No you can just pull them out for today."

"What did the school want?" Haley asked when he hung up the phone.

"They wanted to tell me Madison came to the principal's office saying Jenny skipped school."

"I thought you said she seemed ok with going this morning." Karen said.

"Wasn't she meeting Jamie?" Haley asked.

"She was fine and she did meet Jamie and Lily and Chuck they all ditched school to come to the opening."

"They did?" Karen asked.

"Jamie didn't say anything about wanting to come. I never asked him though." Haley said thinking about it. "I bet it was Chuck's idea."

"I never asked Lily either. I thought she would have been bored."

"I told them to take them out of school today and we will deal with them here." Jake said.

"I never really had to ground Lucas. I usually just gave him a big lecture, like the one time you two and Faith skipped school and went to the beach all day when you were in 8th grade." Karen said laughing at Haley.

"I remember that lecture you talked for like two hours straight and made us promise not to skip school again without telling you where we were going." Haley said laughing a little. "I'm gonna call Chase and warn him."

* * *

"Mia Catalano?" The nurse called.

"Right here." Mia said standing up. "Thanks for bringing me Chase. I can find a different ride home if you need to leave."

"No, Chuck is in school and the bar is taken care of. I'll just wait here."

"Okay thanks Chase."

_Ring ring ring_

"Hey Haley, what's going on? They did what? Great. Can you watch him for me I'm kinda of busy? Thanks Haley you are the best."

"What did Haley want?" Mia asked before following the nurse.

"She just wanted to tell me something I'll tell you about it when you are done." Then she walked through the door after the nurse.

* * *

"Ms. Catalano what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked as she is walking into the small room.

"I think I have the flu or something. I have been sick for the last couple weeks."

"Its to early for flu season, what are your symptoms other than getting sick? Do you know what makes you sick?"

"Usually it was just random smells. At first I thought it was some kind of stress from deciding to not go on tour this year. Things have been crazy the past couple weeks getting settled back in."

"Like what smells?" The doctor asked setting down her clipboard.

"I walked into my friends café the other day and the smell of onions from a burger were just disgusting and I had to run out of the room."

"Anything else?"

"I have been tired a lot."

"Well lets run a couple tests and I can let you know in a few hours."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Karen asked.

"I see them they are over there." Jake answered pointing across the room.

Haley looked around. "I don't see Jamie."

"That's because I am right behind you." Jamie said walking up to his mom.

"I'm going to get them." Jake said walking away.

"Madison told didn't she?" Jamie asked.

"Yes she did. If you guys wanted to come all you had to do is ask." Haley said wrapping her arm around Jamie.

"It was kind of a last-minute decision. You're not mad are you."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I want to know how your talk with your dad went."

Jamie laughed a little and looked at his mom who was wearing two baggy shirts. "It was great mom. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We haven't told anyone."

"Except me." Karen said walking over to them.

"You told Aunt Karen before me?" Jamie said hugging Karen as she joined the conversation.

"Well, she guessed." Haley corrected.

* * *

"That's all the test Mia. I will call you in a couple of hours with the results. Have a good day."

"Thanks. You too." Mia looked around to where she had left Chase sitting, he wasn't there. "Great." Mia said starting to pull out her phone when she heard a laugh coming from the corner of the room. Mia turns her head and sees Chase playing with a couple little kids in the corner.

"Aw Chase, do you have a soft spot for babies?" Mia asked walking over to him.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come out." Chase said looking surprised. "Their mom had to run to the restroom I offered to watch them."

"That was nice of you." She said as Chase hands the littlest one to the mother who was walking up behind Mia.

"Thank you." She said taking the baby from Chase and they started to walk away. "Excuse me? Are you two from around here?" The woman said trying to stop them before they got too far.

"Yes." Mia said turning back around.

"Sorry are you guys in a rush? I just moved to town and was wondering if you know of any daycare centers around here?"

"No, We have sometime." Mia said as they walked over to a couple of seats.

"Thank you. It's great to meet nice people. I'm Emily."

"Actually a couple of our friends just opened a center today. It's a parents center. They have a daycare that has rates for siblings." Chase answered smiling. Mia looked at Chase and smiled. He noticed her staring and whispers. "I read the brochure while waiting for you." Realizing he still had the brochure. He pulls it out and hands it to Emily.

"Thank you again." Emily says waving looking down at the brochure. _Tree Hill Parents Center where every child deserves the best life and every parent deserves the best help._

"I'm Chase and this is Mia by the way." Chase said taking Mia's hand. "You ready?"

"Yes. They are going to call we in a few hours with the results." They said walking out of the office.

"So, what did Haley call you about?" Mia asked as Chase opened her car door for her.

"Oh, yeah you are going to love this." Chase said laughing, closing the door.


	11. Chapter 10

"Thanks Hales for letting me have the baby shower here." Quinn said holding the door open for Nathan, Clay, Jamie and Logan who were carrying in boxes.

"Aunt Quinn you have enough decorations for two baby showers." Jamie said setting his box on the cramped table.

"Well thank you sir." Haley said when Logan walked through the door with the last box.

"Quinny I need to talk to you before everyone gets here." Haley said unpacking one of the boxes.

"Hey Quinn were gonna go." Clay said kissing Quinn. "We'll be back for the cake at the end."

"What are you guys going to be doing today?" Quinn asked looking down at Logan.

"Mom, its guys day and girls and moms can't know what happens on guys day." Logan said smiling.

"Oh Really?" Quinn asked.

"Really." Logan said running out the door with Jamie.

"Bye ." Nathan said to Haley putting Lydia down next to her.

"Bye. Have fun and be safe." Haley said to Nathan.

* * *

"Lyddie can you go put on your Baby Brooke dress for me?" Haley asked trying to get her out of the room.

"Sure Mommy."

"Quinn can I talk to you?" Haley said watching Lydia's feet disappear up the stairs.

"Of course Haley Bob what's up?"

"I have to tell you something. Um you should sit down." Haley started to paced a little trying to think of what to say as Quinn sat down.

"Geez Haley who died?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Quinn I have to tell you something and I need you to be serious. Okay?"

"Okay. Should you sit down too because you look sick."

"I don't know how to say it, so you know how this summer you invited me and the kids down to the beach, but Nate told you I was at home sick?" Haley said sitting down.

"Yeah." Quinn said getting annoyed.

"Well, I'm pregnant too." Haley said relieved she had finally told her.

"What? Haley that's great." Quinn said hugging her. "How far along?"

Haley did her crooked smile. "Around 4 1/2 months."

"WHAT? Haley James?" Quinn looked at her. "When did you find out?"

"A couple of days before you did."

"Haley why didn't you say anything?" Quinn said looking down at Haley's now obvious stomach.

"You were so excited I didn't want to ruin it. Nathan and I were trying and we didn't want to say anything."

"Haley, you wouldn't have ruined it. You would have made it better knowing I wasn't the only one hugging a toilet bowl this summer."

* * *

"Knock Knock."

"In here Brooke!" Quinn yells getting off the couch.

"Hey girly, are you ready for the party?" Brooke asked walking into the room.

"Not yet we still have to decorate." Quinn said looking around the room.

"That is why I'm here. Jamie called me he said you would probably need some help."

"Where are your kids?" Haley asked walking back in the room from fixing her makeup.

"Julian and the boys dropped me off and left with all of your boys. Sam, Penny and Rosie are at the park then they will be by. Where is my sweet girl?"

"She is upstairs putting on her Baby Brooke dress."

"Which one? I was thinking of making Penny, Lyddie, Rosie, and Sawyer all some new dresses for this summer."

"I don't know which one that must be what is taking her so long. Lydia are you okay up there?" Haley yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine Mommy I just don't know which shoes to wear." Lydia yells back.

"I'll go help her." Quinn said walking up the stairs.

"How is Rosie?" Haley said sitting down.

"She seems fine. I think she is still a little scared though, she won't let us unpack her little suitcase. She says 'This way I'll be ready when they make me leave' I told her she won't be leaving for a while. I think it will take her awhile to get settled in."

"Does she get along with the kids?" Haley asked as they were starting to hang up the decorations.

"She loves everyone especially Sam. She was always in homes that had older kids. I think she likes being the oldest, not including Sam. Sam relates to her so much. I think that has made her coming easier."

"I think if you made Rosie a dress just for her she would settle in a little better. She would have to hang it in the closet. One piece of clothes out of the suitcase is better than none." Haley said laughing. "Do you know anything she likes?"

"Her favorite color is purple. Thanks Haley." Brooke said hugging Haley.

* * *

"Uncle Nate? Are you sure we can see horses here?" Logan asked getting out of the car.

"See horses? Logan you can ride horses here." Nathan said walking over to help Julian.

"That is so cool." Logan said running towards the house with Jamie.

"Boys, stay where I can see you." Julian yelled after the three little boys running into the house trying to catch up to Jamie and Logan.

"Hey, I thought you guys were never going to make it." Lucas said walking out of the house with Kade in his arms.

"Let me see my little nephew." Nathan said putting out his arms. Kade reached out to Nathan and Nathan spun around in a circle making him laugh.

"Aye Dawg." Skills said pulling up with Mouth. "Don't make him puke. If he does aim for Mouth." Everyone starts to laugh.

"Man Skills that's not even funny."

"I know you can move faster than that." Whitey said coming outside. "Now go get your kids off my furniture." Julian ran inside assuming it was his boys.

"Hey Coach." Nathan said. "Thanks for letting us come."

"It's good to have a visit every now and then. Plus my horses need exercise."

"I think that is the closest we are going to get to a I miss you." Jake said walking up.

"We missed you too, Coach." Lucas said hugging Whitey.

"Grandpa!" Jase and Jazz said hugging Whitey's legs.

"There's my boys. I have a surprise for you guys inside. Where's your sisters'?" Whitey said patting the boys backs.

"Jenni is at Haley's and Joey is with my mom." Jake said hugging Whitey too.

* * *

"Just in time you missed all the work." Brooke said getting off the step stool watching Sawyer disappear around the corner.

"I figured you had it under control." Peyton said setting down her present on the now clean table. "Who is here?"

"Karen, Millie, Sam, Bevin, Haley, and Quinn. They are in the kitchen." Brooke said walking with Peyton into the other room.

"Mia called her car has a flat. She will be a little late Chase is going to give her a ride." Haley said putting down her phone.

"Well let's get this party started." Bevin said clapping her hands.

* * *

"Dude, have you thought of what your house is going to look like. Quinn had a lot of decorations." Clay said as they were pulling up into the driveway. Jamie and Logan playing in the backseat.

"Julian went home the boys fell asleep." Jamie said looking at his phone.

"Who wants cake?" Clay asked turning to look at Jamie and Logan.

"I want cake!" Logan yelled getting out of the car. "I'll race you dad." They both take off running.

"I bet he is going to fall asleep as soon as they get home tonight." Jamie said walking over to Nathan.

"How about you are you tired?" Nathan said putting his arm around Jamie till they reached the door.

"Not really. I wonder if Lily is here." Jamie said walking right up the stairs.

* * *

_Ring ring_

"Hey Chase?" Mia said into the phone.

"Yeah?" Chase said driving to pick up Nathan and Chuck from Andre's house.

"Can you look around in your car I think I lost my phone?"

"Sure. Yep. Here it is sitting right on the seat."

"Oh great. Well can you hold on to it for me till later the doctor might call still."

"They still haven't called?"

"No they haven't."

"I can bring it to you when I bring Nathan to Bevin."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Great timing doc. _Chase thought before picking up Mia's phone.

"Mia Catalano's phone."

"This is doctor Gabi King. I am calling with Ms. Catalano's test results."

"Yes." He said wondering if he should have let them leave a message.

"Ms. Catalano tests show she is pregnant." Chase pulled over on the side of the road.

"Excuse me?" He said thinking back. "Did you say pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how far along?"

"She will have to come in for an appointment to find that out. Have her call me tomorrow so we can get it scheduled."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here. I guess we should tell you what we're having." Quinn said smiling.

"Sam, can you go get Logan?" Clay asked looking at Sam standing in the doorway with Mia.

"Yeah." Sam turned and walked up the stairs.

"A lot of you are wearing pink." Quinn said looking around at Clay.

"Mom? Is it time?" Logan said running down the stairs with all the other kids. Quinn shook her head yes. She bent down and whispered into Logan's ear. Clay picked up Logan so everyone could see him.

"Ready?" Logan said looking down at Quinn.

"Yeah." She said smiling back at his smile.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Wyatt James Evans." Logan said pointing to Quinn.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Mia said walking up the stairs to Tric. _It's only a quarter till 11 maybe Chase isn't here yet._ Mia thought to herself. "Hello?"

"I thought I heard someone. Well hello there." Said a voice coming out of Red Bedroom.

"Hello." Mia said as she sat down at the bar.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Actually have you seen Chase?"

"He called earlier and said he would be in by 11:30. I can entertain you in the mean time."

"I bet you would like that. I think I'll just go to the studio for a bit."

"Oh, I can help you with that too."

"I'm fine thanks." Mia answered trying to brush him off.

"I actually I'm running the studio today. I know the owners"

"Really? You know Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott? That is so cool." Mia said laughing.

"Actually Haley and I went on tour together. Chris Keller." Chris said offering his hand.

"Yeah, I could tell. I'm going to go." Mia said standing up. "Tell me when you see Chase, okay?" Mia yelled back as she kept walking.

"Hey, whats your name!" _What is happening to Chris Keller. No, nothing is wrong with Chris Keller. The question is what is wrong with that girl rejecting Chris Keller._

"I'm Mia." She yelled back as she closed the door to the studio.

* * *

**45 minutes later.**

"Hey dude you're late." Chris said sitting at the bar.

"Just because you work next door doesn't mean you get free drinks all day." Chase said walking up the stairs to Tric.

"Technically its in the next room not next door. But some girl kicked me out of the studio."

"Really and you didn't even try to go with her." Chase said laughing.

"I tried, but she is looking for you." Chris said as the door to Red Bedroom slid open.

"Hey. Where have you been? I like haven't heard from you in almost a week." Mia said walking towards the bar.

"I'm going to go back to work now." Chris said grabbing a hand full of peanuts and walked out of the room.

"Sorry I've been distracted." Chase said pulling a piece of paper down the counter.

"What is this for?" Mia asked giving him a smile.

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Yeah it's better towards the afternoons. Did my doctor call?" Mia said checking her picking up the phone..

"They did." Chase answered continuing to wipe down the counter tops.

"So, what did they say."

"They got your tests back." Chase said leaning over the counter next to Mia.

"What did they say?" Mia said getting a little nervous.

"First I want you to write all of your symptoms."

"Chase just tell me." Mia said whining a little.

"It won't be half as fun that way." Chase said leaning over the counter kissing Mia on the cheek. Mia started writing down everything and looked up at Chase when she was done.

"Now what?" She asked still smiling at Chase.

"Read them out loud." He said still standing across from her at the bar.

"Nausea, Mood swings, tiredness, getting sick."

"In the mornings right?"

"Chase..." . Grabbing Chase's hand.

"Your pregnant." Chase answered relieved when she didn't pull away.

* * *

"Ms. Walker?"

"Yes." Sam said looking at the doorway. She saw one of her new students. "Riley McQueen? Whats up?"

"May I come in?" The boy said still frozen in the doorway.

"Yes of course." Sam answered waving the boy in setting her papers to the side. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you I may not be going to school here anymore or well for that matter at all."

"May I ask why?" Sam asked trying not to pry.

"My foster parents gave me to the end of the week to find a place to live."

"Why? You seem like a good kid and you are a great student." Sam said walking to the front of her desk leaning on it having a flashback of Haley doing the same thing not to long ago when she was the student.

"They don't like the choices I decided to make." Sam gave him a look hoping he will elaborate. "I have a son. They told me I can either live with them alone or move out."

"Oh," Sam said surprised. "What's his name?"

"Oliver McQueen. He's almost three." Riley said pulling out a picture.

* * *

"Hey, Haley have you heard from Mia?" Chase said sitting in his car driving around Tree Hill.

"Not since last night." Haley answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Can you call me if you hear from her?"

"Yeah of course. Bye Chase." Haley said hanging up her phone.

"Thanks Haley." Mia said curled up on the couch.

"What is going on?" Haley asked sitting down next to Mia.

"Remember how I went to the doctor a few weeks ago?" Mia leans her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant."

"... Are you okay?" Haley asked as Mia sat up so she could look at Haley's face.

"Yeah.. I think I'm in shock or something. I couldn't even look at Chase when he told me."

"... Did he say anything?"

"Not much, but I left before I said anything to Chase."

"When I was pregnant with Jamie I didn't tell Nathan for weeks because I was scared of what might happen. We were in high school, we were married and now I was pregnant. Plus all the problems with Chris it was just a lot."

"Oh by the way I officially met Chris this morning."

Haley laughs at the thought of Chris trying to pick up Mia. "I forgot he got back in town last night. But I am impressed that he was at work before 3. I didn't know you and Chase were seeing each other again."

"Were not officially."

"Who is the father then?" Haley asked.

"Its Chase's. We kinda hooked up a couple of times this summer."

"Mia, that makes you like two months. So you haven't been to the doctor?"

"Not yet. Have you?"

Haley looked over at Mia. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Peyton, Brooke and Quinn might be stupid, but you are pregnant. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I told Quinn last week. How did you know?"

"You stopped wearing sexy clothes and your boobs have gotten bigger."

"Lets go and get you checked out." Haley said with a sarcastic smile. "It's nice to see someone noticed."

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"He is in Charlotte with my sister visiting, but he is coming to live with me, well as long as I can find a place to live and daycare, but that equals money more than I make with a part-time job."

"How come he is coming to live with you?" Sam asked hoping she can find a way to help him.

"His mother died in a car accident a week ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I know a lot of people who can help you."

"I don't want to end up in another home I have had far worse than the one I'm in now."

"I know the feeling really. Trust me they can help, they helped me when I was a year or two younger than you."

"You were in foster care?"

"Until my english teacher found me sleeping in that old car that is in shop. She now runs a daycare around the corner. Here is the number please call ask for Haley James Scott tell her you're a students of Sam's trust me she'll help." Sam said handing the boy a piece of paper.

"Thank you Ms. Walker."

"Riley?" Sam said as he was walking out the door.

"Yes."

"Everything will work out in the end if you let us help you."


	13. Chapter 12

_Ring ring_

"Tree Hill Parents Center where every child deserves the best life and every parent deserves the best help. This is Karen how may I help you?"

"Um... hello may I talk to a Mrs. Haley James Scott?" Riley asked nervously into the phone.

"Yes you may hold on one minute." Karen said putting down the phone. "Haley it's for you."

"This is Haley Scott." Haley said picking up the phone.

"My teacher Ms. Walker told me you may be able to help me."

"Oh yes, Sam told me a of hers student may be calling."

"Do you really think you may be able to help me?"

"We have many services that could assist you. Why don't you tell me about your situation and we can see if make plan to help you?"

"My name is Riley. I am a senior at Tree Hill High and I am being kicked out of my foster home."

"I have a friend who is a social worker who may be able to find you a temporary home nearby."

"That's the problem I am being kicked out of my foster home because I recently been given custody of my three-year old son, Oliver."

"Oh I see. So you are looking for a daycare as well. Are you wanting to find another foster home or an apartment of your own?"

"I want to find a home for my son like I did not have for myself. But I would have to get a full-time job to pay for an apartment."

"Our center offers free daycare to teenage parents as long as they stay in school and make at least a B average in all classes. If you believe you can hold above that average we can enroll Oliver by tomorrow. Riley this maybe easier to plan if you could come down to the center and see all the programs we offer. May I pick you up?" Haley asked.

"Yes, that would help a lot. Um Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes."

"Would you happen to have a car seat? I haven't been able to afford one yet."

"Yes, I do. I will be over to pick you up in 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay, Thank you, Mrs Scott."

* * *

"I'm glad you called last week." Chase said as he noticed Mia sitting on his couch. "Did Chuck let you in?"

"Yeah, he was on his way to meet Jamie at the river court. So how have you been?"

"Fine, just got a lot on my mind if you wouldn't mind sharing." Chase said trying to ease his brain from all the question he had thought of since he decided to give Mia some space after she had called Chase from the doctor's office with Haley last week.

"Where would you like to start?" Mia said with anticipation thinking back to when she called Chase before she and Haley went to the doctor.

*****Flashback Starts*****

"Mia you have to call him, he already knows you're pregnant, what's the worst that can happen. Plus this is Chase we are talking about." Haley said as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Can you talk to him first, just see what he says." Mia asked feeling like the sacred quiet keyboard player she use to be.

"What do you want me to say?" Haley asked pulling out her phone.

"Just tell him you talked to Mia and see where things go from there." Mia said as Haley nodded and she leaned over so they could both hear the voice of the man on the other line.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Chase asked.

"Hey Chase, I just wanted to tell you I talked to Mia."

"Really did she sound okay? Did she tell you what is going on?" Chase asked eagerly with a worried tone.

"She was just a little shocked as to be expected, but how are you feeling?" Haley asked trying to let Mia get a view of what Chase is feeling.

"Shocked, sacred, worried, and well a little confused."

"What are you confused about?" Haley asked looking over at Mia.

"Just how Mia acted she ran out of Tric like she was ashamed or something. I just don't know where we stand. Did she say if it is mine?"

"Do you want it to be?" Haley asked looking back up at Mia who looked so nervous she might throw up on the woman next to her.

"I do Haley, I really do. When I thought Alex was pregnant I was willing to give up my dream to stay with her, but it wasn't going to be for her it was going to be for that baby and when Alex told me she wasn't I was relieved because even though I loved Alex then a piece of me always felt that she was never going to fully be there, she wasn't the plan a head type of person. On the first date I had with Mia from the moment I saw her that night I knew even though we had a lot of things between us she was someone I could see having a future with."

"Wow." Mia said out loud by accident, Haley looked at Mia and handed her the phone. "Chase?" Mia asked.

"Mia?" He asked surprised. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the doctor's office with Haley. We have an appointment is 10 minutes if you can make it."

"I will be right there." Chase answered gripping his phone tightly running out the door to his car.

*****Flashback Ends*****

"What questions do you still have?" Mia said snapping back into the present.

"I know we are 11 weeks along. Do you want to tell Chuck? Where do you plan to live? What is going on with us? What do you... "

"Woah. Chase Chase Chase, just slow down, take a breath. First you can tell Chuck if you want. Second where do you want to live? Third I love you lets start from there."

Chase looked at Mia bewildered "I love you too."

* * *

Haley gets out of her car and walks up to the door and starts to knock. She looks around the house is actually quite nice the house is freshly painted, flowers everywhere and the yard looks like it is cut everyday. She turns back around as she hears the door knob start to jiggle.

"Hello. May I help you?" said a little boy who was probably about seven.

"Hi," Haley said bending down. "My name is Haley. Is Riley here?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Charlie. Please wait here." The little boy answered walking to the hallway and knocking on door. "Riley a lady is here to see you." The boy called into the room, with a low voice so only people close by could hear him. Haley heard footsteps moving upstairs and waited patiently by the door.

"Charlie did I hear someone knocking?" A woman said coming from the room beyond the hallway.

"Yes ma'am. She is here to see Riley." The women's smile quickly disappeared as she looked at Haley. "Why do you want to see Riley?" She asked her tone not so light and preppy anymore as she finished asking her sentence Riley walked into the room with a diaper bag and Oliver in the other.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott. Thank you for coming." Haley smiled, this boy was just as sweet and polite in person as he was one the phone.

"Do you need a hand?" Haley asked as he walked closer still keeping an eye on the women that was next to him.

"Actually would you mind holding Oliver while I grab some of our other things."

"No not at all." As Riley handed Oliver over to her she saw the little boy shyly smile and reach for Haley. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there cutie." Haley said trying to get the little boy to open up more. Riley walked back into the room, this time Charlie had offered to help and followed him in.

"Why are you hear to see Riley?" The woman repeated.

Haley didn't look up from the little boy playing with his hands and said "I am here to help him and Ollie right here." She answered as she tickled Oliver. Riley and Charlie reentered the room with a couple boxes and bags in tow. Haley popped the vans trunk happy she took the minivan this morning.

"Help him with what?" She asked.

"I am helping him, find a place to live, a daycare for this little guy and keep him in school."

"Mrs. Scott?" Haley turned around to see Riley standing in the door way. "I have packed up all our things."

"Ready when you are." Haley said walking to the door.

"Why are you helping him? He wrecked his life and should handle it on his own having a baby while in high school." The lady said rolling her eyes.

"I had my son when I was in high school." Haley said "Goodbye." Riley said goodbye to Charlie and got into the car.

"Mrs. Scott?" He said. "Thank you."

"You can call me Haley." She said as they drove away.


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey, Brooke look who I found walking down the street." Peyton said walking into Karen's Cafe pointing behind her.

"Hey Mia. Do you want anything?" Brooke said the coffee pot still in her hand.

"Decaf would be nice." She answered taking a seat next to Peyton at the counter. "So Haley finally admitted she was pregnant to me last week."

"Damn Brooke you owe me $20 bucks." Peyton said holding her hand out. Brooke fished around in her pocket and handed the money over to Peyton.

"How did you get her to tell you? We have been waiting for her to spill for months." Brooke asked after handing a customer a Danish.

"Well I told her I was." Mia said nonchalantly.

"You were what?" Peyton asked.

"Pregnant." Mia answered.

* * *

"Riley this is Karen and Jake we will be able to solve all your problems." Haley said as they walked in to Tree Hill Parent Center.

"Hi Riley, I'm Karen its nice to meet you." Karen said shaking his hand.

"That makes me Jake." Jake said standing up and shaking his hand as well.

"Karen did you call Bevin?" Haley asked sitting down with Oliver on her lap.

"She said she would be here at 3, so we have about 10 minutes." Karen said motioning for Riley to have a seat. They were in one of Tree Hill Parent Center conference rooms which was basically a room with a bunch of couches and kids toys in the corner, making the room feel less buinessy and more relaxing.

"Excuse me who is Bevin?" Riley asked as he sat down.

"Oh Bevin is our centers social worker. She is going to be helping your situation." Jake answered.

"Why don't you tell Karen and Jake your situation." Haley said.

"Oh sure." Riley said. "I have been in foster care since I was 6 and my sister who was 7. Some one found me abandon at a fire station covered in blood. I don't remember anything before that. I bounced from home to home. When I was sophomore my girlfriend who was a junior and my sister's best friend found out she was pregnant. After graduating she moved to Charlotte and every weekend I would go up and visit her and Ollie. Oliver's mom was killed in a car accident. So I now have custody of him. I have lived with this foster family since last year and we haven't had any problems until now. They decided they could no longer foster me and gave me a week to move out, that's why I put all of my things in your car Mrs... Haley. If I didn't she would have thrown them out."

"Where is your sister? Sam mentioned that's where Oliver had stayed for the last few weeks." Haley asked.

"She goes to college in Charlotte. She was still best friends with Ollie's mom, so they shared an off campus apartment. She took off a couple of weeks to pack Ollie's things and move them into a storage unit nearby. She loves Ollie as much as I do and she does my half of the parenting when I wasn't there, but she enforces the "I'm the aunt not the mother' card a lot she wanted me to have him. She is finding a roommate for the rest of the year and then she is transferring colleges to be closer by once I graduate." Riley explained.

* * *

"Oh, Mia that's great." Brooke said walking around the counter hugging her. "Right?"

"Yes." Mia said shaking her head as Peyton hugged her too.

"Who is the dad?" Peyton asked.

"Chase."

"Does he know?" Brooke asked.

"Yes."

"How does he feel about it?" Brooke asked.

"I pretty sure he is happy about it."

"Look at you, making the _Clean Teen_ not so clean." Peyton said laughing.

* * *

"I do not have many foster homes open in Tree Hill, but this is where you would like to live right?" Bevin asked.

Haley felt her phone vibrate and read the text from Nathan _"Sorry Hales, I am stuck in traffic. I don't know if I will be able to make it the doctors in time. You go ahead without me and please take someone with you."_ Haley leaned over to Karen and whispered. "Hey Karen?"

Karen whispered back. "Yeah."

"Could you come with me to the baby doctor at 4. Nathan is stuck in traffic."

"Yes I would love too." Then they tuned back to Bevin and Riley's conversation.

"So you are saying I only have option of living in an apartment either working in full-time or having someone else paying my rent, or finding a friend that is willing to let me and Ollie move in with them if I want to stay at Tree Hill High." Riley said looking over at Jake who was now holding Oliver who was fast asleep.

"Yes. Since you do not know who your parents are you do not have the right papers to get emancipated."

"I understand I just don't have anybody who would let me live with them. I haven't really made many friends who understand my situation."

Karen thought of an idea, but she wasn't sure how if she could pull it off. "Haley, Jake, Bevin may I talk to you for a minute?" They all walked out of the room after Jake gently sat Oliver down on an empty couch.

* * *

"I think that would be a great idea. Jake can you entertain Riley and Oliver for a couple of hours while we get everything set up.

"Of course Jenny is hanging out with Lily, so you will have an extra set of hands."

"We will call Lucas and everyone from the car. When I call you can bring him by right?" Karen asked

"Yes." Jake answered. He was very happy with this plan Riley made him think about his troubles with Nikki and his kids. _Even though I might hate Nikki now, she still gave me the four things in the world I love the most. Jenny, Jase, Jazz and Joey._

"Luke could you get the guys to the house and move Lily's things to the attic and Kade's crib to your old room. Lily and Jenny will be there to explain why." Haley said. "I guess it is a good thing Andy had spent money fixing that attic up to a bedroom after Julian was done filming." Karen smiled to Haley.

**Inside the doctor's office**

"Haley James Scott." The nurse called from the door way. "We are ready for you."

Haley and Karen walked into the small exam room.

"Are you ready to see what is going on in there?" The nurse asked. Haley laid down on the chair. "Have you had your ultrasound appointment yet?"

"No not yet, I have pushed it off for a while." Haley answered.

"Well you look to about 22 weeks does that sound about right?" The nurse asked looking at her chart.

"Yes."

"Would you like to know the sex?" Haley looked at Karen and they both nodded their head. Haley reached for Karen's hand because the gel was cold on her stomach.

"Okay, so is there any side you or your husband are voting for?" The nurse said as she moving the transducer around Haley's stomach. "There's the head... here's an arm... here are the feet.. and legs. Well Mrs. Scott you are looking at a your new baby..."

* * *

A/N

Naley Baby Names

Tell me your ideas girl and boys names.

I like the idea of Haley and Nathan naming this baby after Karen if it is a girl I still haven't decided. But I have always loved Haley and Karen's relationship. Have any ideas of how to use the name Karen but not be called Karen? Like Karen Lucille (Lucy)

Chia Baby Names

Catalano Skye (Caty) Catalano continuing the tradition of giving the baby the mothers maiden name and Skye because one of the storys fans reminded me of what the sky means to Chase and Mia plus Kate Voegele's song Manhattan From The Sky which Mia sang to Chase in Tric.

Patrick Charles (Tric) Tric for Tric the place that brought Chase and Mia together and Charles after Chuck.

Calliope Peyton (Callie) Calliope means beautiful voice which Mia certainly has and Peyton after Peyton.

Skyler Chase

Tell me what you would like to see happen with this story, I am open for ideas even if you think they maybe crazy I can work with crazy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for your opinion, keep it coming. I have tried to update every Saturday.**

"... girl." The nurse said looking over at Haley and Karen both smiling.

* * *

"Lily is there anything else you need up there?" Lucas yelled up the ladder to the attic.

"No I think we got everything. Hey Luke, why didn't you ever make this your bedroom? It's so cool." Lily said flopping down on the bed next to Jenny.

"Because it wasn't finished when I lived here. It wasn't finished until like two years ago." Lucas said starting to climb the ladder to his little sister's room. "Plus having the back door connected to my room wasn't a bed thing."

"Why did you decide to finish it?" Jenny asked.

"Andy wanted our mom to sell this house since we were all living on the boat, so he had people come in and fix it all up. But my mom and I decided not too."

"I'm glad you didn't I wanted to move back here so bad."

_And all it took for us to finally come home was Dan dying. _Lucas thought to himself.

"Hey Lucas?" Jenny said. "You were close with my dad before we moved weren't you?"

"Yes. I was the first person from school to meet you."

"How come you didn't stay close when we moved?" Jenny asked.

"We drifted a little until I graduated from high school then I wrote your dad a letter and every month he would send me pictures of you and tell me what was going on with you guys."

"You did? How come I didn't know you guys were still in touch?"

"Well one I was off and on with Peyton and she loved you and your dad so much it really hurt her when you had to leave. Second your mom." Jenny's face got really red.

"I don't have a mom. Not one like yours anyway."

* * *

"Good morning?" Mia said rolling over noticing she was alone. "Chase?" She got up and walked into the kitchen. Chuck was sitting at the table eating breakfast while Chase was making some more toast.

"Would you like anything?" He asked noticing Mia in the doorway, making Chuck turn around to see who he was talking to.

"Hey, Mia." Chuck said. "You wanna sit down over here?" He asked pointing to the only other chair that Chuck had placed his jacket and book bag.

Mia looked at Chase and looked at Chuck. "Sure."

"Chuck you have 5 minutes before André is going to be here to take you to school. Hurry up and go brush your teeth."

"Fine. Geez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the couch." Mia looked at Chase confused as Chuck left the room.

"The couch?" Mia asked.

"You fell asleep during the movie last night, so I moved you to my bed and I left the covers we were using last night on the couch, so Chuck asked why there were covers on the couch I told him we were watching a movie and you were too tired to drive home so I slept out here."

_Knock knock_

"Chuck, André is here hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye Chase. Bye Mia." Chuck said running out the door.

"Dang it. Chuck left his jacket I'll be right back." Chase said running to catch up to Chuck.

Mia got up and looked around Chase's apartment. There were pictures of him and Chuck, him and the gang from high school, them before graduation, at the hospital after graduation, and pictures of him and Mia.

_Knock knock_

"Chase did you forget to unlock the door?" Mia said walking to the door.

"Alex?" Mia answered the smile fading. Mia looked down noticing she was wearing a tank top and a pair of Chase's short. She had changed out of her jeans at the beginning of the movie. "Chase isn't here."

"... when will he be back?" Alex asked standing in the doorway.

"Any minute. He just had to run Chuck his jacket. Do you want to come in and wait?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Mia closed the door and walked into the living room.

* * *

"Hey I'm back is everything ready?" Karen asked walking into the conference room.

"Yes. I gave Riley a tour and we filled out all the paper work and Oliver met Ms. Courtney now everything is ready for tomorrow."

"Are you ready to go home?" Karen asked Riley.

"Home?"

"Yes, home."

"Uh... sure I mean yes ma'am." Riley said grabbing his and Oliver's coat.

"Follow me. Haley already took your things over." Karen told Riley as the got into the car. "Jake do you want to pick up Jenny or would you like us to drop her off after dinner?" Karen asked as she rolled down her window.

"She is actually supposed to spend the night at Jamie's tonight. Can you make sure that is still okay with Haley?"

"Yes. If she can't then she can just stay with me."

"Okay thanks Karen." Jake loaded up his car then went back inside and got Jase and Joey. Then drove to Peyton's house.

"Thanks for watching Jasper, Peyton. I'm glad he is in the same class as Sawyer." Jake said as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"You're welcome he is a great kid Jake. They all are. See you later."

"How was your day Jazz? Did you have fun with Peyton and Sawyer?"

"It was awesome! We played and painted and listen to music so loud we couldn't hear you knock."

_That's because I didn't. I knew not too._ "Hey Jazz is Joey asleep?"

"Nope, but Jase is."

"Okay well I had a surprise for you." Jake said as they pulled into empty parking lot.

"What are we doing here, Daddy?"

"Its Friday night rock star who do we get to see on Fridays?"

* * *

"Luke, Nate?" Haley yelled caring the last box out of her car. "Where are you?"

"Were are in the attic. Hales" Nathan called back. Haley climbed the ladder to find Lucas and Nathan sitting with Lily and Jenny watching out the window.

"What are you guys doing?" Haley asked.

"We are waiting for mom." Lily answered. "We want to see the guy who is moving in here." Nathan had turned around and walked over to Haley.

"The guy is named Riley and he is very nice."

"Yeah, but is he hot?" Jenny asked. Lucas turned around and looked at the girls.

"Hey, Nate want a beer?" Lucas said trying to change the subject.

"Sure man." Haley, Nathan and Lucas all climbed back down the ladder.

"I'm sorry I got stuck in traffic. What did the doctor say?" Nathan said taking the beer from Luke.

"That's okay Karen went with me. It's a girl."

"Haley that's great." Nathan said hugging her.

"Wait Hales you're pregnant? Congratulations" Lucas said swing her around as soon as Nathan had let go of her.

* * *

"Papa! Daddy are we going to see Papa?" Jazz asked so loud that it woke up Jase.

"Yes. Papa wants to know if you want to spend the night at the cabin too?" Both boys shook their heads.

"Okay well. Papa is over there." Jake said as he opened the boy's door. "Go and tell him. While I get Joey. Hey baby girl you ready to see Papa?"

"Papa... Papa." Joey said clapping her hands. Jake sat her down and let her walk over to Whitey who was waiting at a nearby picnic table.

"Jake." He said giving Jake a hug.

"Coach." He said in return. "Are you sure you want to keep all three of them for the night?"

"How many times have I had Jenny or the boys over night it will be no problem."

"I put all their clothes and stuff in here Joey will tell you when she wants a bottle or baby food. And Whitey?" Jake said as he was walking away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome now go have fun. You have a night off, it may not happen again depending on how tonight goes." Jake and Whitey both laughed.

"Be good for Papa. I love you."

* * *

Mia heard the door knob turning.

"I had to run all the way down the stairs... to catch up with them." Chase said as he walked in the living room to find Mia and Alex.

"Um... Alex what are you doing here?" Alex turned around to see Chase.

"I thought I would surprise you." She said jumping up and giving him a hug. Chase frozen staring at Mia both of them with a what in the world look on their face.

"I haven't heard from you in almost three years."

"I know I just wanted to see how you were doing, plus I was coming to visit Quinn, so what is up with you?" Alex asked turning her head towards Mia.

Chase started making his way to the couch where Mia was sitting. "I have a son. Well its Chuck, but I have had custody of him for two and a half years."

"Wow. Hows that going?" Alex asked watching as Chase put his arm around Mia.

"I think its going pretty good." Chase answered.

"How are you Mia?" Alex asked.

"I'm... we're pregnant."


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I missed last couple of weeks I had to prepare for finals. Is anyone else happy it is almost summer?**

"Jamie, Lydia come here please!" Haley yelled up the stairs.

"You ready?" Nathan asked Haley as she walked to the couch hearing the scrambling of feet coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Momma?" Jamie asked. Haley looked at the three kids coming towards the couch.

"Jenny, I forgot you were here." Haley said smiling at her. "Can you guys sit down?"

"So Jamie do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago before school?" Nathan asked. Jamie's face lit up.

"Yes dad. Did you find out what it is?"

"What, what is?" Lydia asked.

"Well Lyddie, Momma going to have a baby." Nathan said bending down to see Lydia's face.

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, ladybug."

"Mommie? There's a baby in your tummy?" Lydia said walking over and placing her hand on Haley's stomach. Haley nodded.

"You know Lydia I went to the doctor the other day and they told me if the baby is a girl or a boy." Haley said watching Lydia's face light up.

"Wow."

"Would you like to know what it is?" Lydia nodded.

_Knock knock_

"Saved by the bell." Jenny said smiling. "I'll get it. Congratulations Haley." Jenny said hugging Haley and continuing to the doors.

"Hey Lily, come Haley has something she is about to tell us." Jenny said as they walked back in to sit on the couch.

"So what is it?" Jamie asked scooting over as Lydia ran to sit between Lily and Jenny smiling.

"It's a girl."

* * *

"How was your first day in your new home?" Karen asked as she saw Riley walk out of Lucas old bedroom.

"It was great. I don't think I slept in this late in a long time. Hey Ollie, are you having fun?" Riley said noticing Karen had already had him dressed and his breakfast made. Oliver nodded his head yes and smiled.

"Here is your key." Karen said handing the key to Riley.

"Thank you. We will try to stay out of your way as much as possible."

"Riley you are not in the way here. This is your house too." Karen said picking up Oliver's plate and wiping off his face.

Riley smiled and looked around at Karen's pictures. "How many kids do you have?"

Karen laughed. "I have two. Lily you met last night and Lucas. You will learn Tree Hill has a lot of history and even more drama."

"You have a lot of photos." Riley said walking through the hallway. "Oh, is this Haley?"

"Haley has been Lucas best friend since they were little. If you would like to come I am going over to Haley's later. She is having a party, you could meet everyone."

Riley smiled. "You're so nice. Thank you we'd love too."

* * *

"Clay? Logan? Could you get the door?" Quinn yelled from the couch.

"I'll get it Mommy." Logan said running into the front room.

"Check the monitor first, Logan." Quinn said starting to sit up.

"Mommy its some girl. She looks like the lady in Aunt Brooke's pictures at her store."

_Alex?_ "Go ahead and open the door, baby." Logan ran to the door.

"Hi, kid. Maybe I have the wrong house. I was looking for Quinn."

"No, come in. Mommy she is here for you." Quinn stood up from the couch and put her hand on Logan's head.

"Go play baby, Your dad should be home soon. We have to go to Aunt Haley's." Logan ran out of the room. Alex looked puzzled.

"Mommy? I haven't been gone that long. How old is that kid?"

"That is Logan, he is 8." Quinn said stepping to the side of the couch, so Alex could see her stomach.

"Wow. You're..." Alex closed her mouth before she said huge.

"Pregnant?" Quinn said looking at Alex.

"...very pregnant. Now what am I suppose to do with this?" Alex said holding a case of beer in her hands.

"Well if you called like sometime within the last three years you would be more updated on my life." Quinn said. "You can put them the extra ones in the fridge. I'll take them to Haley's tonight." And Quinn walked back to the couch.

* * *

"Luke? Have you seen Kade or Sawyer I can't find him anywhere?"

"No I can't find him anywhere either." Lucas said hearing snoring from the closet.

"One two three." Lucas said as he and Peyton pull open the closet door to see Sawyer and Kade curled up in the closet.

"I guess I forgot to tell them to stay awake during hide and seek." Peyton said shrugging he shoulders leaning on Lucas. "We better go and get ready for Haley and Nate's tonight before they wake up."

"We still have time." Lucas answered kissing Peyton as she looked up at him.

"Did Haley tell you why see is having the party tonight?" Peyton asked as they were getting dressed for Haley's party.

"She did. Who won your bet?"

"I did. She told Mia first. Who do you want to wrestle Kade into his shirt or try to convince Sawyer into her dress."

* * *

"And she just came out and said she was pregnant!" Alex basically yelled from the opposite side of the couch.

"Mia's pregnant? That's great her and Chase would be great parents." Quinn said thinking of Chase with Chuck.

"That is not great. He is with Mia." Alex said pouting.

"Alex did you really think Chase was going to wait for you or something? You left him to go on tour without even telling him."

"I didn't think about. I just hate that he is with her and they have this little family." Alex said making a face.

"But he is with Mia and they are happy. Now it was nice seeing you, but I have to go get Logan and I ready to go to Haley's for dinner. I'll talk to you later." Quinn said walking Alex to the door.

* * *

"Everyone this is Riley and his son Oliver. They are staying with Karen and Lily." Haley said as Karen, Riley and Oliver walked into the house.

"Hello." Riley said waving with Oliver in one arm.

"Come on in they won't bite. Well except maybe Skills. Stay this way."

"Funny Haley. Come on J-man lets play some ball."

"Hold on Skills. Riley this is my son Jamie."

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Jamie said shaking his hand. "And you must be Oliver. Would you like to come play with other the little boys?" Oliver nodded and walked out with Jamie.

"It was nice of you to invite us." Riley said following Haley out of the doorway.

"Of course. Riley this is my husband Nathan and my best friend Lucas."

"You're Nathan Scott from the Charlotte Bobcats." Oliver said shaking his hand. "I recorded every game."

"Hey Mom." Luke said hugging Karen.

"Riley I would like for you to meet my son Lucas Scott."

"You're Lucas Scott like 'An Unkindness of Ravens"

"Yes. I am." Lucas said smiling.

"I have read your books a bunch of times."

"Hi I'm Julian Baker." Julian said as he walked up next to Luke.

"You are the director for the 'An Unkindness of Ravens' tv show." Riley asked surprised. "It is really great to meet you both."

"Julian where's Brooke and Sam?" Haley asked looking around the room.

"I have no clue they were leaving with the girls the same time I left with the boys."

"I feel like I should be on the red carpet in Hollywood or something. Who knew my English teacher knew so many famous people."

"Oh, just wait you haven't met her mom yet." Karen said.

_Knock knock_

"Right on que. In here Brooke." Haley yelled moving from the doorway.

"Mia and Chase pulled up behind me. Are we ready to start the party? Oh hello. You must be Oliver. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke said fumbling with the bags in her hands.

"It's nice to meet you. May I take some of these? My sister loves your stores."

"Hey Mom, Mia was just telling me about... Hello Oliver. It's nice to see you." Sam said walking up with Penny and Mia next to Brooke.

"Wait. Ms. Walker your mom is Brooke Davis? And you know all these people. You got a bunch of good friends when Haley found in shop class huh?"

"No, I got a great family. And it is just Sam here, now that you are in the family as well. Where is this baby of yours?"


End file.
